Reminiscence
by Kitt-NA
Summary: "Va le chercher" C'était un ordre,il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle n'était pourtant pas en position de force. Elle avait dit ça comme si cette seule phrase le ferait obéir. Là. ut de suite. Loki avait esquissé un rictus prêt à la remettre à sa place,cette petite allait le faire quand il une voix résonna à ses oreilles . Je t'en prie, Loki, j'ai besoin de toi"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_**«L'espoir des hommes, c'est leur raison de vivre et de mourir. » **__**André Malraux **_

Il y a de cela fort longtemps Asgard n'était pas seule à régner sur les neufs royaumes, il y existait Sheandell. Bien que toutes deux différentes sur bien des plans, les deux cités se complétaient parfaitement,d'un coté Asgard en forteresse belliqueuse et guerrière, de l'autre Sheandell paisible et envoûtante cité marchande. Mais commençons par le début, par l'arrivée de Sheandell et de son peuple dans le même monde qu'Asgard.

Les Sheans possédaient certaines particularités physiques notamment une peau halée et une couleur d'yeux fonçant selon leurs humeurs. Ils avaient aussi d'autres dons, ils excellaient dans l'art de la magie, pouvaient contrôler le feu ainsi que la lumière et avaient rarement froid. La rumeur voulait que la pluie tombait lorsque qu'un membre de leur famille royale pleurait.

Le peuple shean avait dû fuir et se réfugier près d'Asgard après la destruction de son Monde. En effet, les Sheans avaient du subir une guerre meurtrière causé par Thanos lors de sa première tentative d'approcher le aether. Épuisé et craignant pour son peuple déjà affaibli et meurtri, Urtz, roi des Sheans, décida de demander l'asile à Asgard pour son peuple ainsi que sa femme et son fils Jurg. Bor, le souverain d'Asagard de l'époque, hésita longtemps, il ne connaissait pas bien les Sheans pourtant réputés pacifistes et commerçants Pourquoi Bor aurait-il pris le risque d'accueillir une potentielle menace ? Il se sentait vieux et affaibli lui aussi, pourquoi risquer la venue d'une guerre dans son royaume. Certes Odin son fils et meilleur guerrier de la cité, allait prendre sa place à la tête d'Asgard bien que fort offensif et de nature impulsive voir arrogante, mais heureusement il y avait Sunniva.

Sunniva, sa fille, son joyaux son trésor à lui, calme douce et réfléchie, pourtant têtue et ambitieuse. Sunniva la magicienne sans doute la plus douée d'Asgard, avec son franc parler et ses yeux rieurs. La seule sachant remettre Odin à sa place. Sunniva et Odin seraient les parfaits dirigeants pour le royaume, veillant l'un sur l'autre ainsi que sur Asgard et ses habitants. Non, Bor ne pouvait prendre un tel risque.

Mais Urtz revient à la charge se faisant plus pressant, il était pris au piège Thanos représentait la pire menace qui soit. Si personne ne s'opposait à lui, Thanos deviendrait un danger sans limite pour les neufs royaumes et pour le reste de l'univers. Finalement, il conclu un pacte avec Bor, si ce dernier accordait l'asile aux siens et cachait l'aether en un lieu où rien ne pourrait accepta le dernier sacrifice. Il mourrait en détruisant son monde en même temps que Thanos. Bor avait finir par accepter sa proposition, en avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il cacha l'aether dans un lieu impénétrable et et fut un hôte des plus obligeant pour les Sheans. Urtz mort en héros, Asgard lui offrit des funérailles digne de son rang ainsi que de son courage. Durant le semaine de deuil il ne cessa pas de pleuvoir, les cieux et les sheans pleurant ensemble l'ancien roi shean, jamais Asgard ne connut tel déluge.

Les années passèrent, Jurg, Odin et Sunniva devinrent des amis proches et déjà de nouvelles épreuves les attendaient. C'est ainsi que Bor de plus en plus faible finit par s'éteindre à son tour. Jurg put soutenir ses amis de différentes manières, Odin et lui se plongèrent dans un entrainement physique intensif pour éviter de trop penser, puis Odin le quittait pour s'occuper de ses nouveaux devoirs de souverain d'Asgard. Sunniva quant à elle, trouva du réconfort dans les bras de Jurg, discutant longtemps après le coucher du avait déjà vécu le décès de son père, il savait d'instinct comment réagir et la consoler. Il l'apaisait par sa présence et ses mots. C'est ainsi qu'est né leur amour. Amour qu'Odin eut du mal à accepter, jusqu'au jour où il fit la connaissance de Frigga une vielle amie de Sunniva. Elle convainquit Odin d'accepter leur relation, bien que toujours réticent face à Jurg, il finit par y consentir.

Mais Odin marqué par la perte de son père, se refusait toujours le bonheur. Malgré ses sentiments pour Frigga, il s'interdisait de la courtiser trop affecter par son deuil. Jusqu'au jour où Honnor et Jurg décidèrent d'agir, ils ne pouvaient laisser leur meilleure alliée et amie attendre indéfiniment un geste de la part d'Odin. Ils décidèrent d'envoyer Pavel, un fort beau magicien shean et ami d'enfance de Jurg, courtiser Frigga dans le but de rendre jaloux Odin. Le pauvre Pavel en pris pour son grade ce jour là, il dut non seulement supporter les foudres d'Odin et une violente dispute entre Frigga et ce dernier, mais en plus il fut repoussé par Frigga elle-même lui déclarant qu' « Odin est un idiot arrogant et sans doute la personne la plus bourrue de tous les neufs mondes, mais j'aime cet idiot. ». Pavel bien que peiné, compris, lui fit un baisemain en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, puis pris ses deux mains dans les siennes en lui déclarant « Je serais toujours là si jamais vous vous lassiez du caractère bourru d'Odin ». Frigga avait ri et avait promis de s'en souvenir.

Odin et Frigga s'étaient mariés à peine un an après cet épisode. Et cet à ce moment que Jurg leur fit une demande plus que surprenante : La construction d'une ville shean juste à coté d'Asgard. Cette requête bien qu'inattendue avait ses raisons. Jurg voyait sa mère Mitzi décliner peu à peu, l'étincelle qu'elle avait toujours eu dans ses yeux avait perdu de son éclat. Bien qu'elle avait tout supporté avec courage, la guerre sur ses terres et ses souffrances, elle se souvint des cris et des pleurs et surtout la mort désormais seule maitresse de ce monde qui l'avait jadis couronnée reine. Puis vient finalement la mort d'Urtz, et comme elle le regrettait, il avait certes fait le bon choix en se sacrifiant pour eux,

peut-être même le seul choix qui lui restait. Mais il l'avait laissée avec son enfant dans l'exil. Certes cet exil était des plus confortables, Bor ainsi qu'Asgard les avaient accueillit comme de vieux amis qu'on retrouve depuis longtemps. Pourtant Mitzi souffrait elle avait tant perdu, et ne voulait le montrer à personne surtout pas son fils. Elle n'en parlerait jamais ni Bor ni aux asgardiens, trop reconnaissante de leur accueil. Ni aux sheans, qui avaient tant perdus et se remettaient enfin de leurs blessures.

Mais maintenant, elle avait vieilli et paraissait résignée. Elle était constamment plongée dans la nostalgie de sa vie d'avant et semblait attendre la mort. Mitzi parlait à qui voulait l'entendre des villes sheans, de leurs quartiers commerçants si vivants et colorés, des jardins toujours fleuris et remplis de plantes exotiques venant de contrées lointaines. Et de la magie, cette pratique que les Sheans plaçaient au rang d'art. Cette magie qui avait permi de relier toutes les viles sheans entre elles et à bien d'autres mondes encore, ces passages portaient le nom de Porte de Lumière. Sunniva était plus que fascinée par ces passages et ne se privait pas de demander toujours plus de détails.

Ces portes offraient la possibilité à tout à chacun de s'installer en territoire Shean, de visiter ou de commercer avec eux. Elles étaient gardées par de puissants mages nommés Porteurs des Lumières. Ceux-ci protégeaient les cités, pouvaient interdire le passage par une des portes dans un sens comme de l'autre, voir les deux. Ils étaient très admirés et respectés pour leur maitrise de la magie. Pour passer, rien de plus simple, il suffisait de se tenir devant le portique où l'on désirait se rendre, le Porteur vous faisait signe et le portique dégageait une source de lumière blanche très vive. Il ne restait qu'a passer au travers la lumière vous portait à une vitesse vertigineuse jusque votre destination. Bien que tumultueux le voyage était rapide et sûr.

Sunniva de plus en plus enthousiaste donna l'idée à Jurg de reconstruire une ville shean. N'était-ce pas là une merveilleuse idée ? En plus de redonner un peu d'espoir à Mitzi, elle pourrait elle aussi vivre et voir la ville shean qui l'avait tant passionnée à travers les récits de Mitzi. Devant l'effervescence de sa sœur, les argumentations de Jurg et l'amusement évident de Frigga, Odin avait finalement cédé. Et bien que l'idée d'une ville shean n'emballait pas vraiment Odin, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, il avait su y trouver un avantage certain. Ce maudit magicien de Pavel ne tournerait plus autour de Frigga. Car malgré que le fait qu'il soit marié à Frigga, il supportait mal leur amitié. C'est ainsi qu'il donna son accord pour la construction de la ville de Sheandell.

Sunniva était très heureuse, elle allait enfin voir une ville shean. Jurg lui avait interdit l'accès pour lui garder la surprise. Elle se tenait au centre d'Asgard devant le portique élevé spécialement pour servir de passage pour Sheandell. Il était assez imposant et couvert de délicates gravures et arabesques semblable à de l'or en fusion, elle l'examina de plus près pour se calmer, ce voyage la rendait un peu nerveuse et surtout impatiente ! Et cela devait se voir car une voix familière la taquinait déjà.

-_Alors finalemment, tu ne veux plus aller à Sheandell, pourtant vu le nombre d'heure que tu as passé à insister avec ton cher époux cela serait dommage non ? _

En effet, Odin arrivait déjà avec Frigga enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Sunniva ignora superbement son frère, et s'adressa à Frigga.

-_Quel genre de grossière personne as tu épouser pour qu'il te laisse utiliser une porte lumière ? Peut-être est-il complément ignare en fait ? Imposer ce genre de voyage à une femme enceinte il doit vraiment être un rustre mal dégrossit_ !

Odin fulminait sous le regard rieur de Frigga. Les piques entre le frère et la sœur l'amusaient beaucoup, certes ils étaient fatiguant touts les deux mais ils étaient tellement drôles à regarder.

_-Je te remercie de te soucier de moi et de mon confort, mais rassure toi mon « rustre mal dégrossit de mari » m'accompagne en calèche jusque Sheandell. Nous voulions satisfaire notre curiosité concernant les voyages par les Portes de Lumière._

_-En ce qui me concerne, j'ai juste hâte de te voir disparaitre dans un éclair de lumière. _Lança Odin.

_-Sois sans craintes, Jurg ne devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Et je pourrai enfin être débarrassée de ta présence._

Juste au moment ou elle finit ses paroles, le protique émit une vive lumière et Jurg apparu.

_- Odin, Frigga, ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas content de vous voir mais vous deviez pas être dans une calèche en route pour Sheandell ? Vous savez il faut quand même deux heures de route avec un attelage ?_

_- Si, mais nous avions vraiment envie de voir le fonctionnement de ces passages dont Sunniva nous parle tant. _Lui répondit Frigga.

_- Vraiment ? Vous n'auriez pas du, ce n'est pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire juste un peu de lumière. _

_- Peut-on y aller maintenant ? Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ça, en plus tu m'as interdit de venir avant que tout soit finit ! _S'impatienta Sunniva_._

_- Bien sûr, c'est vrai que Pavel doit nous attendre de l'autre coté. Odin, Frigga on se retrouve la-bas. _Jurg prit la main de Sunniva et ils disparurent dans un flash.

Jurg et Sunniva arrivèrent au milieu d'un portique semblable au précédent sauf que les gravures semblaient avoir changées par rapport au portique à Asgard, elles étaient dorées plus épaisses et rudes. Sunniva reprit ses esprits quand Pavel la salua chaleureusement.

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Bel ouvrage n'est ce pas ?_

_- Pavel ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas avec ton apprenti ? En tout cas ce portique est vraiment impressionnant, c'est toi qui l'as créé ?_

_- Non, Heimdall est sur le pont Arc-en-ciel, je l'ai laissé seul, maintenant il en sait assez pour se débrouiller sans moi. Puis il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le surveiller, Odin m'a confié la tâche de surveiller ce pont, je ne pouvais pas abandonner juste pour construire de nouvelles Portes des Lumières. D'ailleurs ne voulais-tu pas dire « LES créées » ? Regarde ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux ! Chacun permet de voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Et les gravures changent selon le lieu où tu veux aller. _Expliqua Pavel fier de lui._ Enfin heureusement que ton mari m'a aidé, ce n'est pas rien de créer un chemin entre deux mondes._

_-Tu dois être fier, tu es devenu un Porteur de Lumière ! Comme ton père …_

_-Et le père de mon père avant moi, oui j'en suis assez fier_. Finit prestement Pavel._ Je ne pensais que ce serait un jour possible, je veux dire être Porteur à mon tour. Avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé et la difficulté de créer de nouveaux passages. _

_-Oui mais vous y êtes arriver._

Sunniva était assez admirative de leur œuvre, il faut dire que les portiques étaient assez impressionnant, une demi-douzaine de portiques se tenaient devant elle. Ils étaient chacun gardés par un Porteurs, placés en ronds autour d'une imposante fontaine, entourés d'arbres majestueux, leurs dorures brillant au soleil. Rien n'aurait pu lui paraitre plus beau. Elle remarqua sur le sol le tracé d'un arbre gigantesque, certaines de ces branches passaient sous les portiques pour s'arrêter juste en dessous.

_-En fait, je m'inquiétait un peu pour le voyage mais c'était assez confortable. Mitzi m'avait donné l'impression de quelque chose de plus remuant_. Constata-t-elle.

-_C'est parce que Sheandell est assez proche d'Asgard géographiquement parlant, d'autres mondes beaucoup plus éloignés sont loin d'être aussi confortables crois moi. _Répondit Jurg_. Mais pour l'instant, laisse moi te faire visiter Sheandell, je pense que tu en meurs d'envie n'est-ce pas ?_

Et ils partirent découvrir la ville. Sunniva fut emerveillée c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Les maisons de pierres blanches des maisons décorées par endroits de riches étoffes brodées, la place importantes que les sheans accordaient aux jardins et aux fontaines, les échoppes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Et puis hors des quartiers typiquement shean, elle découvrit plusieurs rues de différents peuples à travers l'univers. Et cela l'enchantait, elle était de nature curieuse et voulait tout voir.

_-Nous espérons pouvoirs accueillir plus de monde de différents royaumes, mais nous devrons faire d'abord nos preuves. Il ne suffira pas de juste quelques maisons mais bien de pouvoir leur offrir une paix et une sécurité durable au sein de Sheandell. Ils doivent se sentir libres de partir ou de revenir comme bon leur semble, tout en sachant qu'ici nous les attendront toujours_. Jurg était visiblement fier et ravi de montrer sa cité à Sunniva, il pensait à ses parents et ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage enchantée de Sunniva et se dit qu'il était enfin heureux et en paix avec son héritage.

Frigga accoucha de Thor quelques mois après, Thor était encore un enfant en bas âge quand la guerre se déclara entre Asgard et les Géants des Glaces. Sheandell, de part son statut cosmopolite, n'y participa pas en tant que cité, bien que Jurg, Pavel et d'autres Sheans y participèrent pour protéger cet allié si précieux et qui leur avait jadis offert sa protection. Sunniva avait fait venir Frigga et son fils a Sheandall. La raison officielle était son besoin de compagnie féminine avant son accouchement, la version officieuse était qu'elle craignait pour la vie de ses proches. Si quelque chose devait arriver il valait mieux affronter cela en famille. Et effectivement, quelque chose arriva ce soir là, quelque chose de plus inattendu que la naissance d'Honor, fille de Sunniva et Jurg. Honnor venait à peine d'être lavée pour la première fois qu'Odin et Jurg arrivèrent. Odin semblait porter un paquet de linge et quand il passa la porte, Frigga se jeta sur lui et découvrit un bébé à la peau bleu, un jothun. Au moment, où elle croisa son regard elle oublia ses origines, elle ne voyait plus qu'un enfant à aimer. Odin, en voyant le regard de Frigga sur l'enfant compris qu'il lui était désormais impossible de l'abandonné, a partir de maintenant il lui faudrait élever cet enfant. Qui sait peut-être que ce bébé deviendrait utile un jour ?

Sunniva n'avait rien raté de cette entrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir peinée pour cet enfant. Elle connaissait bien son frère, et elle doutait tellement qu'Odin soit capable d'être un vrai père pour lui. Ce soir là, en couchant Honor, elle soupira, en y repensant.

-_Tu penses au petit Loki ?_ Jurg devinait toujours ses pensées, cela en était effrayant.

Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant rien dire de plus, tiraillée par cette peur stupide qu'on parfois les gens ont, si les choses ne sont pas dites à voix haute elles n'arriveront jamais. Mais Jurg loin d'être satisfait la questionna encore.

-_De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?_

Sachant qu'il ne renoncerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa réponse, elle se confia à lui.

_-Je crains qu'Odin ne soit jamais un vrai père pour cet enfant. _

_-Comment ça ? C'est plutôt un bon père avec Thor._

_-Mais ça n'a rien a voir, et tu le sais bien puisque tu as pousser Odin à le ramener ici._

Jurg soupira à son tour en se rapprochant de sa femme et du berceau d'Honor.

-_Je n'aurais jamais pu le laisser la-bas, il y serait mort. Si les choses avaient été différentes j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour elle._ Dit-il en montrant Honor. _Et tu n'aurais jamais pu d'occuper de deux nourrissons à la fois, et moi avec Sheandell et ces nouveaux arrivants tous les jours, je n'aurais pas pu d'épauler. J'avoue avoir convaincu Odin de le ramener, avant de décider de son sort ce n'était pas très droit, mais c'était la seule solution envisageable_.

_J'espère juste que si j'ai raison à propos de mon frère, cet enfant Loki ne deviendra le monstre qu'Odin voit en lui. Il ne lui laissera jamais une véritable chance d'être lui même si Odin ne voit en lui qu'une menace à garder sous contrôle. Il ne connaitra peut être jamais l'amour d'un père. Espérons que Frigga saura lui apporter de l'amour pour deux, pour que même perdu dans les ténèbres il puisse avoir foi et confiance en les autres et l'amour. Les ténèbres sont parfois si attrayant que la haine, la colère ou la peur finissent par dévorer les cœurs_. Confessa t elle avec un frisson, bordant un peu plus Honnor, bien qu'il ne fusse pas froid.

Elle ne sut jamais à quel point ses paroles furent prémonitoires.

* * *

C'était le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction j'espère que ça vous a plu ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un grand merci à ma Beta Circle of Justice !

Laissez juste peut-être un petit mot, juste un svp.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_« Il est des nœuds secrets, il est des sympathies_

_Dont par le doux rapport les âmes assorties_

_S'attachent l'une à l'autre et se laissent piquer._

_Par ces "je ne sais quoi" qu'on ne peut expliquer. »_

___**Corneille**_

* * *

Le temps et les saisons ont passés, Honor est devenue une jolie petite fille aux longs cheveux bouclés couleur miel et yeux dorés. C'était une petite fille curieuse de tout, mais son impertinence pour ne pas dire insolence, lui attirait souvent des ennuis. Toujours une expérience à tenter, toujours une bêtise en tête. Loki était son exact opposé, un jeune garçon à la peau pale, les yeux émeraude et les cheveux noirs jais. Bien que curieux lui aussi, il exerçait sa curiosité avec prudence, il était toujours calme et respectueux. Il semblait vivre pour plaire à ses parents, surtout son père. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Honor, qui l'avait dès lors jugé comme ennuyeux. Loki lui, l'avait trouvé sauvage, mal éduquée et franchement insupportable. Pourtant, l'année de leurs six ans ils se sont rapprochés pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Leur amitié avait commencé lors d'une visite de Sunniva à Frigga. Quand Honor avait apprit que sa mère se rendait au palais d'Asgard, elle avait toute suite voulu venir, Sunniva s'y était opposée. Frigga et elle avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter et Honor s'ennuierait bien vite. Ne se laissant pas décourager Honor supplia sa mère, qui finit par accepter.

-_Mais comporte toi bien, pas comme la dernière fois_. La prévint sa mère.

Lors de sa dernière visite, il y avait eu un banquet interminable, elle s'était éclipsée pour visiter le palais. Après s'être perdue, elle était rentrée dans les appartements d'Odin et avait renversées plusieurs encriers. En voyant les dégâts et sentant la punition venir, elle prit la décision d'arranger ça toute seule, elle avait donc pris les vêtements de cérémonie officielle d'Odin pour éponger. Évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçue. Odin était tellement en colère qu'il l'avait menacé de la laisser dans ses prisons pendant au moins une semaine pour lui apprendre à se tenir.

_-Oui, je serais sage pas comme la dernière fois_. Promit Honor.

Son père rentra dans la pièce.

-_Nous irons ensemble, je dois parler à Odin. Quand à toi,_ dit-il à sa fille, _je vais demander à Pavel s'il peut nous accompagner pour veiller sur toi._

-_Ne dérange pas Pavel pour ça, de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveiller je resterais avec Maman et Frigga. Je suis une vraie dame tu sais._

-_Je l'espère sinon Odin te mettra sous les verrous._ Plaisanta Sunniva.

-_Peut-être que je pourrais y rencontrer un voleur qui m'apprendras à crocheter les serrures ? _

_-Pourquoi diable veux-tu crocheter des serrures ? Je ne crois pas que les vraies dames ont ce genre d'activités._ Lança Jurg en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Peut-être mais je pourrais à nouveau ouvrir ma boite à bijoux. _

_-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore perdu la clé._ On pouvait sentir l'exaspération dans la voix de Sunniva.

_-Ce n'est pas ma faute si la clé est si petite._Répondit sa fille.

-_Tu es juste impossible_. Soupira Jurg.

Arrivée à Asgard Frigga les avaient accueilli, et après les salutations d'usages, Jurg était parti rejoindre Odin. Ça faisait maintenant bien deux heures qu'Honor était dans ce salon avec Frigga et Sunniva, elle avait fait de son mieux mais leur conversation d'adulte l'avait vite lassée. Pour Honor rester sage aussi de longtemps relevait de l'exploit. Elle prit donc la décision d'aller visiter les jardins juste pour quelques instants. _« Je suis sûre que je trouverais le chemin, ce palais ne peut être si grand, et après tout que peut-il arriver de fâcheux sur un laps de temps aussi court_ », se dit-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans les jardins, elle entendit des heurts métalliques et des rires étouffés. Oubliant toutes ces bonnes résolutions n'écoutant que sa curiosité, elle partit à la recherche de ces bruits. Elle traversa un grand couloir et une arrière-cour avec une immense fontaine qu'elle prit le temps d'admirer, avant de découvrir un clos où Thor ainsi que trois autres enfants s'entrainant aux armes. Son frère Loki lisait un livre en retrait, il semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Elle les observa quelque temps puis, décidant qu'ils n'étaient pas très intéressants, elle préféra examiner les armes entreposées sur les murs, elle les trouvait toutes horribles, lourdaudes et peu gracieuses. Rien à avoir avec celles qu'elle maniait à Sheandell avec Pavel, fines et richement décorées, c'étaient autant des œuvres d'art que des armes. Elle allait d'ailleurs rebrousser chemin quand elle la vit. Une dague acier, mais finement décorée d'arabesques et de pierres d'un bleu glacé. C'était pour elle, l'arme la plus jolie qu'elle ait vue ici, elle s'apprêtait à la prendre en main quand elle fut interrompue dans son geste par Thor qui l'avait violemment attrapé par le poignet.

_- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là !_

_-Ne me touche pas !_ Répliqua-t-elle farouchement.

-_Thor, c'est notre cousine._ Intervient Loki. _Tu devrais le savoir, après le scandale qu'elle a causé dans les appartements de Père. Elle doit sûrement être accompagnée sa mère. Tu es encore perdue ?_

-_Certainement pas_. Renifla-t-elle en prenant un air provocateur. Elle était clairement vexée par les paroles de Loki. Scandale ? Pour juste un peu d'encre ?! Bien sûr ça ne devait jamais lui arrive à lui, Monsieur Parfait devait surement toujours respecter les règles et être irréprochable tout le temps.

- _En tout cas elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère_. Commenta Fandral.

_-Tu veux te battre avec nous ?_ Demanda Thor essayant de paraitre aimable après l'avoir malmenée à tort.

-_Ça__ dépend,_ dit-elle faisant mine de réfléchir, _si je gagne je peux avoir la dague ?_

- _C'est une arme Jotunn, les pires créatures qui puissent exister._ Fit froidement Sif.

-_Je m'en moque c'est celle-là que je veux._ Elle semblait défier Sif du regard en disant cela.

_-En admettant que tu gagnes je ne pourrais te la donner, elle appartient à Père_. Répondit Thor.

-_Dommage, alors je décline la proposition._

_-Tu sembles avoir plutôt peur de perdre._ Riposta Sif.

-_Perdre mon temps, oui. J'ai déjà un maître d'arme, et je doute apprendre quoi que soit de l'un d'entre vous._ Rétorqua Honor, décidément elle n'aimait guère cette fille aux cheveux blond.

-_Il n'y rien qui puisse de faire changer d'avis ?_ Osa Thor.

-_S'il avait parmi vous quelqu'un qui pratique la magie, ce dont je dou…._

_-Mais il y a Loki !_ S'exclama Thor avec empressement, de toute évidence il tentait de faire pardonner son comportement.

_-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien me montrer ? J'ai déjà essayé seule mais ça n'a pas donné grand-chose, je n'obtiens jamais pas le résultat espéré._ S'enthousiasma Honor en se tournant vers Loki tout à coup plus chaleureuse

_-La magie ? Sérieusement pour faire quoi ?_ Coupa Sif durement.

Honor enleva le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou, prit un air de chaton devant un bon bol de crème, avant de lancer le plus innocemment possible.

_-Il y a beaucoup de possibilités tu sais, encore plus que de coiffure possible_ …

Ses yeux devinrent très brillants, « Comme de l'or en fusion » songea Loki, puis reprirent leurs couleurs normales. Sif était maintenant chauve, elle n'avait plus un seul cheveu sur la tête ! Envolée l'auréole blonde dont elle était si fière. Honor semblait paniquée, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire du tout. Elle allait encore avoir des ennuis, et cette fois la punition pourrait être bien pire que les prisons d'Asgard. Devant le crâne désormais nu de Sif, Thor et ses amis se retenaient de rire, seul Loki semblait impassible. En voyant l'hilarité monter chez ses amis et le visage catastrophée d'Honor, Sif se mit à trembler de peur et de colère.

_-Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Répondez-moi !_ Sif hurlait, complétement hystérique.

Ses cris attirèrent Odin et Jurg, ils avaient finis leur réunion et Odin voulait voir l'entrainement de Thor. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus du spectacle, Sif était maintenant en pleurs et Honor avait l'air terriblement coupable son collier à la main. Jurg était rentré dans une colère noire, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'explications quand on connaissait sa fille.

-_Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Tu as encore utilisé ta magie alors que tu sais bien que c'est interdit ! Tu n'as pas encore treize ans ! Tu sais à quel point notre magie peut être dangereuse et incontrôlable, tu aurais pu blesser gravement quelqu'un, mettre le feu au le palais! Mais comme d'habitude tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Tu ignores les conséquences de tes actes ! Comment peux-tu seulement espérer être une reine correcte avec de tels agissements !_ Jurg sembla encore sur le point de crier quand il soupira, _Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on fait avec toi …_

Honor paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes et s'enfuit en direction des jardins.

-_Honor ! Honor revient immédiatement !_ Cria son père.

_-Ce n'est pas Honor, c'est moi qui ai jeté un sort à Sif._ Loki ne sut même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait qu'elle l'estime, elle qui semblait aimer la magie peut-être pourrait-il en faire une amie ? Ou peut-être à cause de ses yeux, pourquoi avaient-ils changé de couleurs comme ça ? « _Non c'est à cause de la magie_ » Se dit-il.

-_Quoi ?_ _Tu es plutôt sage d'habitude_. fit Jurg étonné.

-_Pourquoi ? _Questionna Odin.

-_Je voulais essayer un nouveau sort, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je suis désolé_. Ajouta Loki en rougissant.

-_Bon nous verrons ce qu'il convient de faire avec cela plus tard, Thor amène Sif chez les guérisseurs, quand à toi Loki essaye de retrouver Honor, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Nous allons prévenir Sunniva._ Déclara Odin, sans prêter vraiment attention à Loki.

Jurg et Odin s'éloignèrent vers les appartements de Frigga, Thor escorta Sif qui pleurait toujours ses cheveux. Seul, Loki n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Honor, il se dirigea vers les jardins. Il la chercha partout, sans succès, jugeant qu'elle ne devait pas être dans les jardins, il décida de chercher ailleurs.

Il retourna sur ses pas, il choisit de prendre le long couloir qui menait au clos. C'est quand il passât devant l'arrière-cour qu'il la vit, agenouillée derrière l'énorme fontaine elle semblait si petite et fragile, de toute évidence elle pleurait. Il s'approcha silencieusement, ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle qu'elle le remarqua. Elle s'essuya les yeux rapidement.

_-Tu viens pour te moquer ou pour me ramener ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix mouillée.

-_Te ramener, au fait j'ai dit que c'était moi._

_-Que c'était toi ?_ Répéta Honor sans comprendre.

-_Pour les cheveux de Sif._ Expliqua-t-il exaspéré, finalement il cela lui sembla stupide de croire qu'ils pourraient être amis, s'il allait devoir tout lui expliquer à chaque fois et supporter ses pleurs en plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son visage en colère. Elle s'était levée d'un bond et le bouscula à terre brutalement.

-_Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on se dénonce à ma place_.

Elle semblait en colère, Loki ne comprenait pas, quand il se dénonçait à la place de Thor, il avait droit à un minimum de remerciements. Et cette fille arrivée de nulle part non contente d'avoir fait disparaitre les cheveux de Sif, le bousculait en lui criant dessus.

-_Tu es complément folle ! Non, en fait tu es pire que ça, partout où tu passes tu ne fais que des désastres ! On devrait te mettre en cage comme un animal sauvage !_ Cria-t-il.

Contre toutes attentes, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ses yeux dorés étaient à nouveau en fusion.

-_T'es pas si ennuyeux que ça finalement. Si on devenait amis ?_

Loki était sous le choc, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui, lui lance un sort, ou qu'elle lui hurle encore dessus, mais pas à ça.

-_Amis ? Pourquoi cela ? Tu me trouvais pas ennuyeux y'a pas cinq minutes, tu m'as même jeté à terre ! _

_-C'est vrai, mais plus maintenant. _Répondit-elle nonchalante.

_-Pourquoi cela?_ Demanda-t-il impérieux.

Elle semblait hésité, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, quand elle eut fini de le jauger, elle soupira.

-_Personne ne m'a parlé comme toi aujourd'hui, les autres enfants et parfois même les adultes ne sont pas honnêtes. Soit ils mentent, font comme si ils me trouvaient amusante et gentille et obéissent bêtement à tous mes caprices, soit ils essayent de me sermonner. Ils ne font que ce que leurs parents leur disent de faire, ou ce qu'ils croient que moi ou mes parents apprécient parce qu'un jour je régnerais sur Sheandell. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne les aime pas. Je veux un ami qui soit vrai, qui me dise les choses comme il pense, qu'il me dise quand je fais des choses stupides. Alors tu veux être mon ami ou pas ?_ Visiblement elle s'impatientait.

Loki était plus que surpris, certes il savait que bon nombre d'enfants et de gens faisaient semblant de l'apprécier parce qu'il était prince d'Asgard et le frère de Thor, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse vivre la même chose que lui.

-_D'accord, mais à une seule condition que tu sois vraie aussi._ Dit-il.

Le moment même où Honor retrouva ses parents, elle profita de la culpabilité de son père qui l'avait sévèrement sermonner alors qu'elle était « innocente ».

_-Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine, tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'expliquer, tu as tout de suite cru que j'étais fautive. Je ne peux pas vraiment te le reprocher, j'admets qu'il m'arrive d'avoir parfois un comportement, disons fâcheux. _Jurg avait levé un sourcil quand elle avait dit parfois, et Loki avait dû étouffer un rire. Mais Honor, loin d'être impressionnée, continua sa tirade.

_-Donc je t'accorde mon pardon, parce qu'avant tout je suis une lady,_ nouvel étouffement de Loki,_ et parce que je me suis fait un ami. D'ailleurs, avec l'accord d'Odin et de Frigga, j'exige que tu me laisse passer la nuit à Asgard avec Loki. _

Frigga semblait amusée par l'audace de la fillette, qui lui rappelait celle de Sunniva dans leurs jeunes années.

_-Que je te laisse passer la nuit à Asgard ? _

_-Oui, je pense que c'est assez honnête, tu m'as causé beaucoup de chagrin un éloignement nous serait profitable. _

-_Bien puisque tu as la grande mansuétude de m'accorder ton pardon, si Odin et Frigga accepte d'accueillir une lady qui a parfois un comportement des plus fâcheux, qui suis-je pour m'opposer à cela ? _Répondit Jurg.

-_C'est d'accord, nous serons heureux de t'accueillir chez nous pour la nuit. Loki va te faire visiter le palais._ Dit Frigga avec un sourire.

Les deux enfants s'éloignaient déjà en courant, alors qu'Odin commenta.

-_Eh bien, cette enfant vous réserve de belles années, surtout si elle commence déjà à avoir le même caractère que toi ma sœur._

-_Peut-être l'as-tu oublié mais tu n'étais pas un ange non plus dans ta jeunesse. Je me rappelle encore de ces horribles insectes que tu cachais partout dans ma chambre._

Frère et sœur s'éloignaient en poursuivant leurs disputes sous l'œil amusé de Frigga et Jurg.

Alors que Loki faisait visiter le palais à Honor, ils croisèrent Sif et Thor revenant de chez les guérisseurs. En entendant leurs voix ils se cachèrent derrière une imposante colonne.

-_Mes cheveux ne redeviendront jamais blonds_, pleurnicha Sif.

-_Est-ce grave ? Moi je les préfère comme ça ! Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux ! _

-_C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu les préfère bruns ? _Demanda Sif inquiète.

_-Oui, il y a beaucoup de filles qui les ont blonds, ça te différencie d'elles, tu es même plus jolie. _Assure Thor avec son éternel enthousiasme. Rien n'aurait pu être plus agréable aux oreilles de la jeune guerrière. Par contre Honor derrière la colonne était clairement abattue. Loki vit sa mine peinée.

-_Tu as entendu, ce n'est finalement pas si grave._ Fit Loki pensant la consoler.

Honor tapa du pied sur le sol les larmes aux yeux.

-_Ce n'est pas ça. Au départ je voulais lui brûler les cheveux, mais au dernier j'ai changé d'avis, c'était trop méchant. Je voulais qu'elle ait les cheveux verts._

_-Et ?_

_-Ils sont bruns ! Pas même un petit reflet vert ! Non juste bruns ! _Elle finit par soupirer._ Je ne serais jamais une bonne magicienne._

Devant son chagrin, Loki lui proposa de lui montrer deux trois tours plutôt simples, ce qu'elle accepta de suite. Émerveillée après la démonstration, elle voulut faire pareille et finit par convaincre Loki. Il passa la nuit à lui apprendre comment faire apparaitre de la neige, c'était le tour de Loki qu'elle avait préféré.

C'est ainsi que débuta leur amitié, bien que pour beaucoup celle-ci avait tout d'improbable. Comment Loki qui est pourtant si poli et calme pouvait bien s'entendre avec cette chipie d'Honor qui accumulait les bêtises ? Mais cette amitié improbable avait des vertus, Loki taciturne devenait plus expressif et bavard, et Honor était un peu plus calme. Seul Odin avait voulu les séparer, prétextant la mauvaise influence d'Honor, mais sa sœur et sa femme s'y étaient opposées. N'étaient-ils pas heureux ensemble et n'avaient-ils pas une bonne influence l'un sur l'autre ? Celle d'Honor était sans doute discutable, elle avait toujours des idées de bêtises en tête mais grâce à Loki elle savait se faire plus discrète. Et puis Loki n'avait jamais eu l'air plus heureux qu'aux côtés d'Honor.

* * *

Toujours un grand merci à ma Beta Circle of Justice ! Si vous pouviez juste me laissez un petit histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/

_-« Grandir c'est douloureux, un beau matin les membres s'agrandissent, ils grandissent tellement qu'on ne sait qu'en faire. Mais pire que ça c'est les sentiments. Quand eux ils grandissent, c'est le début des ennuis, ils prennent tant de place que ça vous envahit la tête et le cœur comme s'ils les compressaient. _

_C'est si gauche, si pathétique et embarrassant. Grandir c'est avoir de trop grands sentiments pour un cœur trop petit pour vous aider à supporter dignement l'expérience._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/***/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/**/**/*/**/*/*/**/**/**/*/_

Les années passèrent depuis ce jour où Loki et Honor s'était promis la vérité, ils avaient désormais bien grandis. A présent âgée de quinze ans, Honor était une belle jeune fille, bien que plutôt petite, elle avait une silhouette assez agile. Ses cheveux blonds libres dans le vent, attachés par juste quelques rubans à la mode sheans, placés à la va-vite servaient à dégager son visage, malgré cela a la fin de la journée il n'en restait aucuns. Honor était d'une nature joyeuse, toujours en mouvement et ne faisait que très rarement attention au maintien de sa coiffure et de sa tenue. Loki était lui aussi devenu joli garçon, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux de jais maintenant plaqués en arrière, il avait terriblement grandi dépassant d'une tête presque tout asgardiens. L'adolescence lui allait plutôt bien, plus sûr de lui et confiant, il n'était cependant pas arrogant comme son frère Thor. La plupart du temps il faisait passer sa timidité pour de la froideur, il restait d'un caractère calme et affable.

Honor et lui étaient toujours aussi complices, et peut-être même plus proches encore. Par contre, la relation entre Loki et Thor avait bien changée, leurs disputes se faisaient de plus de plus fréquentes. Les petites expéditions entre enfants dans Asgard avaient laissées la place à d'autres plus lointaines, la force brute de Thor et de ses amis ne suffisaient désormais plus non plus, les pouvoirs et la présence de Loki étaient devenues indispensables. Pourtant Thor et ses amis l'oubliaient bien souvent quand ils contaient leurs exploits, de plus Odin privilégiait de plus en plus Thor par rapport à son autre fils. Cette préférence avait fait naitre bien des murmures à la cour d'Asgard sur ce fils différent des autres membres de sa famille, seule Frigga semble vraiment apporter de l'attention à Loki, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir de la situation. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place à Asgard, ces chuchotements sur son passage y avaient contribués, mais le pire est sans doute Odin. Cette manière qu'il a parfois d'ignorer Loki juste pour mettre Thor en valeur, il lui sembla que quoi qu'il fasse il ne serait jamais assez bien pour ne serait-ce qu'égaler Thor.

Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, c'était cette masure abandonnée entre Asgard et Sheandell où lui et Honor avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour pratiquer la magie en secret. La magie mais pas que, depuis quelques temps les choses avaient changés Thor et ses amis les taquinaient sans arrêt, comme si passés un certain âge ils n'avaient plus le droit de rester seul avec une personne de l'autre sexe. Pour eux c'était d'un ridicule, mais sensibles comme on peut l'être à cet âge ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se voir en cachette. Histoire de facilité les choses… Et depuis de nombreux mois, ils leur étaient de plus en plus difficile de se voir, leurs parents respectifs étaient très attentifs à leurs allées et venues. Ils leurs étaient interdit de quitter la ville. La raison de tout ceci leur était inconnue, ils avaient vaguement surpris des conversations parlants d'une attaque imminente, mais pas plus. Honor et Loki ne s'en préoccupaient guère, Odin et Jurg sauraient les protégés et qui aurait été assez puissants pour les vaincre ?

Cette après-midi là était la veille de leur quinze ans, Loki avait rejoint Honor avec beaucoup de retard. Rien que voir l'expression du visage de Loki suffisait à Honor pour comprendre la raison de ce retard, une dispute avec Thor. Ils se livraient beaucoup l'un à l'autre, elle le savait triste d'être mis de côté par, et à la place de Thor. Il lui confiait sa jalousie aussi envers Thor, ce frère que tout le monde admirait et à qui on portait tant d'attention. Secrètement, elle aussi jalousait Thor, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle l'enviait, il avait un frère il n'était pas seul, et pourtant il le délaissait. Et puis Loki et lui vivait d'incroyables aventures, sans elle…

Pourtant elle réconfortait Loki comme elle pouvait, lui changeait les idées en lui demandant toujours de lui apprendre de nouveaux sorts et enchantements. Elle lui confiait également ses peurs, elle qui se voulait toujours courageuse, ne semblant craindre rien ni personne, ne voulant montrer aucuns sentiments. Pourtant, elle s'autorisait à être à montrer ses faiblesses avec lui, sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de Sheandell avec son tempérament emporté, de ne pas être une bonne magicienne ce qui constituerait une honte pour une princesse shean. En attendant elle s'entrainait aux armes avec Pavel, qui plus tard lui apprendrait la magie. Elle se devait d'attendre ses quinze ans, c'était une ancienne règle shean, la magie du feu étant très difficile à maitriser il valait mieux prendre toutes les précautions.

Pavel recevait souvent la visite d'un jeune homme venant d'Asgard appeler Heimdall, il contrôlait le bifrost, celui-ci permettait de voyager d'un endroit à l'autre, comme les portes de lumière mais plus puissant, Heimdall peut emmener quelqu'un jusque sur Midgard ! Heimdall bien qu'asgardien avait été attiré par ces nouveaux venus qu'étaient les sheans. Après l'avoir surpris plusieurs fois en train d'observer l'entrainement des Porteurs, Pavel l'avait pris en affection. Il l'avait entrainé et lui avait tout appris, quelques fois Pavel venait même l'aider dans sa tâche. Il faisait un peu peur à Honor car avec ses yeux il avait la capacité de voir tout le monde partout. Bien que ce don pouvait être assez courant chez les Porteurs de Lumière, la différence entre lui et les autres était qu'il ne pouvait quitter sa vue extraordinaire. Et ce depuis un entrainement particulièrement difficile ou Heimdall avait, semblait- il, trop forcer ses talents.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de leur cachette, Honor voulut des précisions sur la mine maussade de Loki.

-_Alors tu veux en parler ou pas ?_

-_De quoi ?_

-_De votre dispute, car oui vous êtes disputés, ne nie pas c'est presque écrit sur ton visage._

-_Tu ne voulais pas apprendre comment créer des lianes de feu qui peuvent attaquer et te protéger ? C'est assez complexe tu sais, il te faut toute ta concentration._

-_Mère dis qu'une femme peut faire plus de deux choses à la fois, vas-y montre moi !_

-_Tu dois positionner ta main comme ça au niveau du cœur, serre-la comme si tu allais donner un coup de poing. Concentre-toi sur la veine que tu sens palpiter à ton poignet puis étends cette sensation de ton bras jusque ton épaule._

Une fois en position Honor ne manqua pas d'insister auprès de Loki.

-_Je peux écouter tout en faisant cela, tu sais_.

Loki soupira.

-_Comme d'habitude, il voulait que je prenne part à une autre escapade hors d'Asgard, je n'en avais pas envie. J'en ai assez, pour qui se prennent-ils ? Je ne suis pas un Thrall1 qu'on convoque lorsqu'on en a besoin et qu'on renvoi après. D'ailleurs je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'emmener sur __Álfheim l'autre jour, nous ne l'avons même pas atteinte_.

-_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser à chaque fois tu sais, j'ai conscience de ne pas être aussi bonne en arme que vous, et je ne peux utiliser ma magie je suis donc assez inutile et encombrante pour ce genre de voyage. Mais demain, je pourrais pratiquer la magie au grand jour, et bientôt vous verrez. _

- _Tu n'es pas inutile_. Il savait que c'était un point sensible, Honor avait beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour les accompagner hors d'Asgard.

_-Pour l'instant si, tu penses que tu pourras venir étudier avec moi quand je pourrais pratiquer au grand jour._ Il se voyait moins souvent avec la surveillance accrue de ces derniers temps, cela lui pesait beaucoup. _Pavel est un bon précepteur tu sais, il est tellement mieux que cette horrible femme qui est sensé m'inculquer les bonnes manières._

-_Pour l'instant l'apprentissage de Frigga me convient parfaitement. Mais je suis curieux que t'as dit Lady Gyselinx lors de votre dernière séance ?_

Honor prit une voix haute perchée et aigue.

-_Mademoiselle Honor, votre impertinence est déplorable. Pour l'instant vous avez autant de chance de contracter un beau mariage à la cour qu'une fille de ferme ! Je n'ose même pas parler à votre père de vos effronteries, vous avez autant de manières qu'un chat sauvage ! _

Loki rit de bon cœur, avant de se souvenir que ces paroles avaient du la blesser ou au moins la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas une souveraine digne de Sheandell.

- _Ne t'en fait pas pour le mariage, au pire je pourrais toujours t'épouser._ Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir oubliant se que cela impliquait. Il était maintenant embarrassé, comment avait-il dire cela ainsi, heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, certaines oreilles auraient pris cela pour argent comptant. Les rumeurs n'auraient pas manquées, et Thor aurait été incontrôlable. Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes avec un sourire insolent avant de s'incliner légèrement et de déclarer.

_- Prince Loki quel honneur vous me faites, acceptez d'être lier avec un chat sauvage aux manières égales à celle d'une fille de ferme. Quelle attitude magnanime de votre part !_ Le rire face à la déclaration de Loki, c'était devenue une habitude un bouclier en quelque sorte. Elle voulait ignorer ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand il avait parlé de se marier avec elle.

_- Au moins je pourrais gouverner à tes côtés, et ne pas être sous les ordres de Thor…_

-_Toi un jour sous les ordres de Thor ? ! Il est incapable de quitter le royaume sans toi et c'est toi qui serais sous ses ordres !_ Loki était soulagé la tirade d'Honor signifiait qu'elle avait oublié ses paroles, leur relation prenait un tour nouveau sans que lui ni Honor ne puisse en changer le cours. Honor inconsciente des émotions de Loki continuait maintenant son monologue_. Le __Ragnarök__ sera à nos portes avant qu'une telle chose arrive. Au pire des cas vous régnerez à deux, enfin toi plus que lui, je doute fort qu'il prenne plaisir à de telles responsabilités. _

-_Bref, revenons à l'exercice, maintenant que je sens une pulsation régulière, quelle est la suite ? _Demanda-t-elle en enlevant son pendentif, celui-ci devait l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie comme ceux de tout les sheans en dessous de quinze ans. Pourtant le sien était différent, une légende voulait que ce pendentif contienne la source de la magie des sheans. Honor n'y croyait pas pour elle c'était juste des histoires qu'on raconte aux pour les endormir.

- _Tu tends ton bras vers l'avant et tu essaies de visualiser les lianes. Commence par une, c'est un sort assez complexe._

Honor tendit le bras et ne réussit qu'à produire quelques étincelles qui s'éteignirent bien vite. Déçue elle soupira, avant d'apercevoir la mine absente de Loki, croyant que la cause était son altercation avec Thor, elle soupira.

-_Thor change de plus en plus n'est-ce pas ? Bon, il est toujours ce garçon qui voit uniquement le monde comme il le souhaite, mais il est arrogant, impétueux, toujours en train de rouler des mécaniques. Il est insupportable, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec lui._

-_Mais il n'est pas comme ça tout le temps, tu sais lorsqu'on est que deux il redevient comme avant, c'est juste que lorsqu' il est avec ses amis…_

_-Il redevient un crétin ?_

-_Tu devrais te concentrer un peu plus sur tes sorts au lieu de criti…._

Trop tard, loki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une liane de feu qui sortait de sa main, était déjà en train de s'enrouler autour de son bras pour finir sur son omoplate. Une seconde plus tard, la liane avait disparue mais avait laissée une marque rouge sur son passage. Honor gémissait et pleurait en même temps, Loki demeura stoïque et invoqua un sort de soin avec de l'eau, quelle ne fut par sa surprise quant sa main prit une couleur bleue au contact de l'eau froide. Néanmoins, il continua à soigner Honor avec beaucoup d'attention, il eut une deuxième surprise celle de voir apparaitre une petite lune2 là ou la liane s'était arrêter, seule trace restante de la blessure.

**-**_ Merci, _Honor essuyait ses larmes_, dis ce sort c'est celui utiliser par les guérisseurs sheans n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, en effet._

_- Mais leurs mains ne deviennent jamais bleues … _

_- Je suis au courant, j'espérais que tu aurais une explication._

_-Tu as peut-être créé un nouveau sort ? C'est possible, non ?_

_-Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à quelque chose de moins fantaisiste et de plus probable… _

Ignorant Loki et son visage hautain, Honor continuait sur sa lancée.

_-J'arrive à peine à exécuter un sort, et tu en crée un nouveau. Je suis si minable que ça en magie ? _

_-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder comme la dernière fois ? Surtout qu'il n'est certain que j'ai vraiment créé un nouveau sort._

_-Non, avec cette stupide interdiction je ne peux plus me permettre le luxe de te bouder. On se voit presque plus. Puisqu'on en parle, on devrait espionner plus activement, cette situation ne peut continuer, c'est atroce vraiment ! Ca devient de plus en plus difficile de quitter la surveillance de Pavel, et des gardes et pire que tout …_

_-Thor. _Finit Loki.

_-Exactement, ce monstre odieux de perfidie._

_-Ton sens de la mesure et de la modération m'étonne toujours._

_-Il sait que nous quittons respectivement nos palais, il sait que tu rends invisible et il s'est mis en tête d'accompagner Frigga à chaque fois qu'elle vient à Sheandell. Tout ça dans le but ignoble de me suivre pour nous prendre sur le fait, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait nous obliger à faire contre son silence ?_

_-Tu exagères, _

_- Pas du tout,_ Honor avait pris une expression faussement outrée,_ une jeune fille comme moi a besoin d'intimité. C'est quelque chose d'essentielle, de plus être suivie à la trace par un jeune homme est fort déplaisant._

_- Comme s'il était capable de te suivre alors que des hordes de gardes n'y arrivent même pas. Et puis,_ rajoutait-t-il avec un sourire complice, _ne t'es tu pas échapper de sa surveillance en montant sur le muret du jardin aux Gardénias, sautant habilement dans un jeune chêne de l'autre coté du mur. Ses branches étaient trop faibles pour supporter son poids mais pas le tien. C'était malin, dommage pour Thor._

-_Dommage vraiment. Je supporte mal d'être surveillée._

_- Alors,_ fit-il lentement d'une voix doucereuse en se rapprochant d'Honor_, tu l'as vraiment abandonné aux milieux de ronces avant de t'enfuir en riant ? _

Ils étaient maintenant si proches qu'Honor pouvait presque sentir le souffle de Loki. Elle acquiesça faiblement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Honor eut un sursaut de lucidité.

_-Tu as vu le ciel, nous devrions être déjà rentrés depuis longtemps ! _Recouvrant toute sa vitalité, elle prit prestement ses affaires avant de sortir suivie de Loki.

_-Je me renseignerais pour le sort_, promit-elle, _mais maintenant nous devons nous dépêchez ils doivent surement être en train de nous chercher partout._ Peut-être était-ce la mine inquiète d'Honor, peut-être cette conversation qu'ils avaient surprise à propos d'une attaque, mais il ne sut jamais pourquoi à cet instant il eut envie de lui dire.

-_Honor, s'il te plait sois prudente_.

Elle avait eu l'air étonnée mais lui avait fait la bise comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils se quittaient en ajoutant.

-_Toi aussi, sois prudent Loki_.

Ils se séparèrent rejoignant chacun leurs demeures, perdus dans leurs pensées. Cela leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent, en grandissant les sentiments changent ou seulement de nouvelles questions apparaissent. Peut-être que Thor et ses amis avaient raison, il n'était pas bon de rester si proche d'un membre du sexe opposé passé un certain âge. Honor s'était sentie toute drôle lorsque Loki avait parlé de la mariée, comme la fois ou il l'avait retrouvée endormi sous un arbre à papillon dans le jardin aux Gardénias. Il l'avait réveillé avec tant de délicatesse en lui caressant presque le visage. Elle en avait été troublée toute la journée, elle avait prétexté avoir mal dormi. Bien sur, elle était habituée depuis longtemps à la galanterie et aux attentions de Loki, mais elle remarquait aussi qu'elle ne réagissait plus de la même manière qu'avant. Parfois un simple frôlement de Loki pouvait la bouleversée.

Loki était songeur sur le chemin du retour, lui aussi était de plus en plus à fleur de peau en présence d'Honor. Il se souvient le mois dernier, lors d'une visite des souverains des neufs royaumes, Thor et ses amis avaient subtilisé les savons de Loki pour les remplacés par d'autres, les cheveux de Loki avaient été rendus poisseux par le produit. Honor avait l'habitude de le retrouver avant les cérémonies officielles, elle lui avait proposé de les lui lavés. Arguant qu'elle irait plus vite que lui, il avait fini par accepter. Le fait de se faire masser le cuir chevelu et de se faire coiffer par Honor l'avait troublé. Pourtant elle avait toujours été tactile, pouvant vous prendre dans ses bras puis vous bousculer dans la même minute. Après tout, les sheans étaient beaucoup moins coincés dans le carcan des règles de bienséances, mais pas encore assez pour Honor. Marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe et courir sous la pluie semblaient être ses passe-temps favoris, au grand désespoir de sa préceptrice.

Malgré tout cette petite fille rebelle s'était assagie, elle ne courrait plus dans les couloirs, elle acceptait avec politesse et courtoisie le bras de quelques jeunes guerriers ou seigneurs pour parcourir Asgard. Pourtant Honor restait elle-même, elle laissait souvent encore transparaitre des éclats d'insolence, par un rire trop fort, des sourires moqueurs ou des remarques impertinentes. Toute fois, elle réservait désormais sa nature sauvage pour un petit cercle d'intimes choisis avec attention, au moins Loki et elle avaient cela en commun. Mais ce qui consolait Loki quand il la voyait en présence d'un de ces gandins, c'est qu'elle restait d'une politesse froide, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle semblait retirer son masque de cour.

Pourtant comme elle avait changée cette fillette brusque et effrontée qui avait exigée de Loki la sincérité et la franchise. La vérité toujours la vérité, être sincère et vrai, était-ce toujours possible ? Les choses changent, leurs certitudes d'enfants disparaissaient peu à peu ne laissant place qu'à des questions sans réponses. Que ressentaient-ils exactement l'un envers l'autre ? A cette question aucuns des deux ne voulaient répondre, ils savaient que cette vérité là pourrait leur couter leur amitié. Honor se sentait étrangement mélancolique, quand elle rejoint le jeune chêne qui lui permettait de quitter Sheandell sans être vue.

Une fois de l'autre coté elle cueillit un gardénia blanc avant de rejoindre la galerie menant au grand hall. Honor n'eut même pas le temps de parcourir l'allée qui menait à la bibliothèque, qu'elle fut interceptée par un garde.

_-Princesse, vos parents vous attendent dans votre chambre_. Il avait l'air grave et préoccupé, quand il rajouta, _vous ne devriez pas quitter le palais seule et surtout sans escorte, c'est dangereux surtout en ce moment._ Elle ne pourrait pas utiliser l'excuse d'avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Sentant une ouverture chez le garde elle essaya d'en savoir plus.

-_Que se passe-t-il enfin ? Personne n'accepte de me répondre. On parle d'attaque, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Même Asgard est impliquée. _

-_Je ne peux vous répondre Princesse, car ma fonction me l'interdit. Malgré cela, _et il se radoucit_, si je puis me permettre, énormément de gens s'inquiète à votre sujet, votre sécurité importe beaucoup, Heimdall a même été appeler en renfort pour vous retrouver._ _L'avenir de Sheandell dépends de vous aussi, un jour viendra ou vous devrez monter sur le trône et nous diriger…_

_-A condition que le peuple m'accorde sa confiance, _les sheans étaient assez différents des autres peuples d'Yggdrasil, lors de l'intronisation d'un nouveau souverain le peuple approuvait ou non, s'il désapprouvait ses monarques un conseil était nommé charger d'administrer et de représenter les sheans.

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas,_ devant l'air interrogateur de Honor il était mal à l'aise mais il continua, _certes vous avez un caractère quelques peu … fougueux, mais vous êtes aussi généreuse, intelligente, diplomate quand vous le voulez, et responsable, quand vous êtes en présence de touts les éléments._ Il avait rajouté cela rapidement, il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui elle n'en avait pas vraiment fait la démonstration.

-_Pavel nous parle de temps à autre de vous, il semble confiant. Vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant, laissez-vous le droit à quelques erreurs, bientôt vous serez accablés d'obligations avant même de vous rendre compte de ce qu'il vous arrive. _

Honor était en pleine réflexion, ce garde était plein de bon sens et ses paroles l'avaient touchée, ainsi quelqu'un autre que sa famille trouvait qu'elle pourrait être une bonne reine. Pensant que ses paroles avait pu choquer Honor il décida de prendre la parole.

_-Princesse, j'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé en vous parlant si familièrement, je vous demande pardon._

_-Non ne vous excusez pas, quel est votre nom ?_

_-Armas._

_- Armas, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est très aimable à vous de me faire prendre conscience des répercussions causées par certains de mes actes. Je vous remercie de votre franchise. Vous avez des enfants ? Vous devez en avoir cela se voit._ Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-_Oui, une fille elle doit avoir plus ou moins votre âge._

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'Honor.

-_Bien, mes parents m'attendent, mais avant j'aimerais vous remercier encore Armas, peu de gens sont honnête avec moi, et aujourd'hui vous l'avez été. Vous êtes un homme loyal et sincère je ne l'oublierais pas._ Elle déposa le gardénia qu'elle avait cueilli plus tôt dans la main du garde. Il lui avait fait le salut shean, les quatre doigts sur le cœur et le pouce contre la paume, avant de partir laissant Honor seule devant sa porte.

Ca avait été pire que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, son père semblait fou de rage. Il avait crié, non hurler, pendant ce qui avait semblé des heures. Honor ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il lui reprochait, se contentant de garder la tête baisée et l'air désolée. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le silence de Sunniva, que pensait-elle de tout cela ? Quand il eut enfin fini de s'époumoner il lui demanda.

-_Mais pourquoi tiens-tu autant à braver cette interdiction? _

_-Peut-être parce que je ne sais le pourquoi de votre interdiction…_ Et voilà, elle avait su garder le silence jusque maintenant et elle avait tout gâché avec son insolence. Son père avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte et continuait de tempêter dans le couloir. C'est alors que Sunniva prit la parole pour la première fois de la soirée elle semblait tourmentée et pourtant déterminée.

-_Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais il faut que tu comprennes, cet interdit c'est uniquement dans le but de te protéger rien d'autre. J'apprécie que tu saches te défendre contre des propos infondés, que tu puisses penser par toi-même mais tu dois aussi apprendre à connaitre les limites. Ton père et moi nous ne souhaitons qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

_-Je ne suis plus une enfant, si vous m'aviez parlé tout de suite de cette attaque que vous semblez tant redoutés peut-être que j'aurais été plus responsable et serait resté sagement au palais._

_-Que sais-tu à propos de cela ? _Sunniva ne lui avait jamais parut plus inquiète.

_-Vous pensez qu'une attaque pourrait être imminente contre Sheandell. _

_-Tu n'en sais rien de plus ? _La pressa Sunniva_._

_-Non, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Si au moins je savais pourquoi, je ne « courrais pas les quatre vents3 comme une fille perdue ». _Fit-elle en citant son père.

_-Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, et je te demande de respecter ma décision. Cesse de fouiner et respecte notre interdiction. Il se passe des choses étranges, quelques fantômes pourraient bien nous avoir rattrapés._

_-D'accord, puisse que vous êtes si inquiets. _

_-Préviens aussi Loki, si vous devez vraiment vous voir je préférais que ce soit entre nos murs ou ceux d'Asgard._

_-Comment sais-tu … _demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

_-Heimdall, nous l'avons appelé pour te retrouver._ Sunniva lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte. Honor décida d'aller se coucher puisque de toute façon elle était privée de diner.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/***/*/***/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

_1 Mot scandinave pour designer un servant ou un vassal._

_2 Il y a aussi une lune au bout du spectre de Loki_

_3 J'ignore si les français utilisent cette expression « courir les quatre vents » : être dehors sans but/endroit fixe. Les quatre vents est aussi le nom d'une course._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/**/**/*/**/**/**/*/*/**/*/**/**/**/**/**/**/*/**/**/**/*/**/**/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bonjour,

J'ai pu voir grâce aux stats que « beaucoup » ( à partir de combien peut-on dire beaucoup ? ) de personnes lisaient cette fic. Évidemment ça me fait très plaisir (surtout de pays aussi loin que le Canada, la Chine ou l'Islande) ! Mais pas beaucoup de reviews …

Donc je me demande pourquoi ? Je ne demande pas une longue review etc. J'aimerais juste savoir si cette histoire vous plait beaucoup, un peu, pas du tout, ou moyennement (comme moi vous savez qu'il n'y a pas énooormément de fic sur lui alors vous faites un peu « feu de bois », bon j'exagère un peu). Faisons un deal : écrivez juste l'une de ces « descriptions » pour décrire ma fic : Bien, bof, feu de tout bois, génial, horrible, pas terrible.

J'aimerais aussi que vous me fassiez part de critiques (si vous en avez) ou votre avis plus général.

Dans tout les cas merci d'avoir lu !

Encore merci à ma Beta Circle of Justice

Bonne semaine à vous !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3  
**

Quand Honor se réveilla, elle cru d'abord que c'était l'orage dehors qui l'avait poussé hors des bras de Morphée, mais elle se rendit compte bien vite que ce n'était pas lui le responsable. Elle découvrit sa mère ainsi que Pavel dans sa chambre, elle en fut si surprise qu'elle quitta son lit à toute vitesse.

-_Mère qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_

-_Honor !_ Sunniva semblait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence, elle fouillait maintenant les armoires tout en jetant rapidement les vêtements à terre_, il te faut un peignoir, une camisole, quelque chose, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, c'est indécent ! _Sa mère avait l'air d'avoir perdu la tête, ses traits déformés par la panique, était-elle devenue folle ? Pavel prit sa mère par le bras, il était brusque presque violent dans ses gestes, Honor ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air dur de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à livrer combat, sa voix était sans émotions quand il s'adressa à Sunniva.

-_Altesse, je vais chercher des vêtements. Vous devez expliquer votre décision à votre fille et lui dire au revoir. Le temps presse vous devez profiter de ce qu'il en reste_. Sa mère acquiesça docilement. Honor était décidément perdue que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde agissaient si étrangement.

-_Honor ma chérie, mon enfant, ce soir tu vas devoir partir Pavel, d'autres personnes vont t'accompagner_.

-_Partir mais pourquoi et où ?_

_-A Asgard tu vas rejoindre tes cousins, c'est pour ta sécurité. _

_-C'est l'attaque c'est ça ? Père et toi vous allez venir avec moi ?_

-_Non_, Sunniva avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela, _non on ne peut pas_. _Nous avons quelque chose à accomplir ici, à Sheandell._ Sunniva la prit dans ses bras en pleurant, tout en répétant, _je t'aime pardonne-nous je t'en prie pardonne nous_. C'est à ce moment que son père rentra dans la pièce, il courut presque vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-_Ma fille, ma petite fille, pardonne moi. _

_-Mais pourquoi ne m'accompagnez vous pas ?_

_-Rappelle-toi ce que je t'aie toujours dit : le sang, les titres, tout cela ne vaux rien, ce ne sont que des chimères seuls compte les actes. Un souverain juste et éclairé ne peut agir égoïstement, il doit penser à la sécurité et au bien-être de son peuple et rien d'autres. Souviens toi nos vies ne nous appartienne pas. C'est pourquoi nous restons, tu t'en souviendras n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Jurg.

-_Oui je m'en souviendrai. _

_-Sois courageuse et forte pour nous et pour les sheans. _

_-Je le serais_. Promis-t-elle. Elle avait répondu sans prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation.

_-Il est temps d'y aller ou nous aurons plus le temps_, Pavel donna une camisole à Sunniva qui aida Honor à l'enfiler, Sunniva embrassait une dernière fois le front d'Honor avant de regarder sa fille quitter la pièce en compagnie de Pavel.

Pavel avait gardé l'air grave et quand ils arrivèrent au grand hall, Honor commença à comprendre un peu mieux l'ampleur de ce qui se jouait. En haut des grands escaliers, elle avait une vue imprenable. Il avait du monde partout en mouvement, des gardes et des Porteurs de Lumière, ils se criaient des ordres. Puis elle vit des civils qui arrivaient, certains étaient blessés, la plupart étaient en vêtements de nuit, mais ils avaient tous l'air hagard et terrifiés. Elle pensait que rien n'aurait pu être pire mais elle se trompait, à cet instant les portes du hall sautèrent. Elle entendit la rumeur des combats, les cris lointains et incertains et ceux de la foule qui se trouvait là. Le bruit puis l'odeur, celle du feu, des cendres, de la poussière et du métal, elle était effrayée. Des gens hurlaient couraient en tous sens, c'était affreux. Des porteurs avaient érigés un champ de force pour calfeutrer l'entrée du hall. Elle avait déjà esquissé un pas pour faire demi tour retrouver ses parents et quitter ce cauchemar. Mais Pavel la retint.

-_Honor, vous ne pouvez pas faire marche arrière, vous devez continuer. Vous ne pouvez plus aller retrouver vos parents, maintenant c'est votre rôle de les guider_. Elle respira un grand coup avant de demander à Pavel.

-_Je vais avoir besoin de calme._

Pavel murmura un sort et le silence se fit, tous regardèrent leur princesse en haut des escaliers.

-_Je vais demander aux civils présents de me suivre dans la plus grande sérénité dont nous serons capables, nous allons quitter Sheandell pour Asgard. Je compte sur vous pour vous entraider, aider les blessés ainsi que les jeunes enfants et nos ainés à suivre, nous n'avons malheureusement que peu de temps. Je remercie nos valeureux guerriers, sachez que vous avez toute ma confiance, endommagés les bâtiments s'il le faut je veux le moins de morts inutiles possible. _

Honor suivait désormais Pavel dans les couloirs, derrière eux un attroupement c'était formé, ils marchaient d'un rythme soutenus depuis plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter devant la salle de repos des Porteurs. D'ordinaire c'était une pièce large et ronde, elle accueillait quelques bibliothèques, des sièges confortables autours de petites tables en bois. Mais quand ils ouvrirent la porte, les meubles étaient maintenant disposés de manière à bloquer l'accès aux fenêtres et portes de la pièce. Ils découvrirent une dizaine de Porteurs, la moitié d'eux était en train de finir un dessin peint sur le sol. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha pour chuchoter à Pavel.

-_Nous ne pourrons évacuer tout le monde en même temps il faudra faire au moins trois voyages si nous ne voulons pas trop fatiguer nos hommes et si nous voulons voir tout le monde arriver à bon port. _

_-Bien, la princesse Honor partira pour le premier voyage,_ l'ordre de Pavel était sans détour.

-_Hors de questions je ferais partie du dernier voyage_, refusa Honor.

-_Vos parents m'ont confiés à vous, _objecta Pavel_._

_-Et ils m'ont aussi confié mon peuple, je partirais avec le dernier voyage et ce n'est pas discutable_, dit-elle en regardant durement Pavel.

-_Bien il en sera fait selon vos désirs. _Pavel n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire en disant cela. Honor n'en avait cure, il pouvait bien être en colère, lui comme les autres l'avaient laissé dans l'ignorance. Autrefois elle en aurait hurlé de rage, mais pas maintenant, plus maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une scène, mais ils y auraient droit Honor se le promit silencieusement. Oh oui ils y auraient droit, ses parents les premiers peut-être même qu'elle briserait quelque chose sur le sol, histoire de faire bonne mesure. De quel droit lui omettaient-ils la vérité pour finalement la plongée en plein dedans ? Plongée dans quoi d'ailleurs elle ne le savait toujours pas.

_-Pavel ?_ Appela-t-elle. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Elle recommença plus fort

_-Pavel ! _Cette fois aucun doute il l'ignorait délibérément, elle allait recommencer mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, il la coupa.

_-Pas maintenant, il y a trop de monde, je vous expliquerais après._

Les voyages se succédaient, les porteurs s'étaient organisés pour éviter d'épuiser leur magie trop vite. Honor ne put s'empêcher de laisser divaguer ses pensées, la panique reprit bien vite le dessus sur sa colère, où étaient ses parents, ce quelque chose qu'ils avaient à accomplir se passait-il bien, quand les reverraient-elles ? Puis en regardant les Porteurs, elle pensa à Asmar, ou était-il ? Etait-il avec sa fille ? Etaient-ils en sécurité ? Entre deux voyages elle se risqua à demanda à un porteur.

_-Excusez- moi, combien de personnes transportez vous par voyage ?_

_-Une centaine plus ou moins_.

Une centaine plus ou moins, et ils avaient prévu cinq voyages, ce n'était pas possible.

-_Pavel, où sont les autres ?_ Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

-_Les autres ? _

_-Oui, ou sont les autres habitants de Sheandell ?_ Elle avait soudainement l'impression de manquer d'air.

-_Je l'ignore, ceux qui vivent encore ont du trouver un abri. _Elle était choquée « ceux qui vivent encore », combien étaient mort, combien étaient encore dehors dans les combats ? Elle avait la peur au ventre, la sensation d'avoir les entrailles gelées. Dans quel enfer était-elle ?_ Honor essayer de vous maitriser, c'est vrai que la situation est loin de nous être favorable,_ il continua plus bas_, mais vous n'êtes pas seule, vous êtes avec les vôtres et votre présence leur donne du courage. Ecoutez, ce vieil homme que vous voyez appuyé contre les barricades, il a laissé sa place à une jeune mère et son fils pour le deuxième voyage. Il a ajouté qu'il irait à Asgard lui aussi dans les derniers, si la princesse elle-même faisait passer ses gens après elle, il ne voyait pas de raisons de passer avant. D'autres ont suivis son exemple, essayez d'avoir l'air forte ne serait-ce que pour eux._

Il avait raison elle devait se reprendre, malgré ses incertitudes, malgré sa peur elle leur donnerait du courage, ou du moins elle en aurait l'apparence. Elle refoula toutes les questions qu'elle voulu lui poser, ils n'étaient pas seuls et pour l'instant elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres inquiétudes en plus. Les minutes s'écoulaient, et des bruits sourds semblaient se rapprochés d'eux de plus en plus, c'était alors que Pavel s'adressa aux porteurs.

-_Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, ce voyage sera le dernier nous devons emmener tout le monde. Ca sera surement un des transports les plus difficiles de votre vie mais je ne doute pas que vous serez à la hauteur._

Les porteurs firent le salut shean et rassemblèrent les habitants qu'ils restaient au centre de la pièce, les porteurs se placèrent autour des civils. Honor aperçut le dessin s'illuminer avant d'être aveuglée par la lumière. Quand elle put voir à nouveau elle distingua une salle de réception qu'elle connaissait d'ailleurs plutôt bien, c'était là qu'avait lieu la plupart des cérémonies asgardiennnes. Mais elle ne s'attarda peu sur la salle, elle cherchait à croiser le regard de Pavel, il avait semblé si sérieux et distant depuis qu'elle avait été réveillée. Elle était anxieuse, elle voulut lui demander quand ses parents la rejoindraient mais en même elle n'osait pas, elle avait tellement peur de sa réponse. Les gardes d'Asgard étaient en train d'organiser et de guider les sheans, ils ne resteraient pas là toute la nuit. Honor qui s'était mise un peu à l'écart s'apprêtait à suivre quand un garde asgardien lui adressa la parole.

-_Altesse, j'ai été chargé de vous escorter devant le Père-de-toutes-choses, Pavel Porteur de lumière est prié de venir aussi._

Honor acquiesça, et comme un automate elle suivit le garde, Pavel évitait toujours son regard elle se sentit plus seule que jamais. Après un long laps de temps à marcher dans un dédale de couloirs, Honor prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda dans un faible filet de voix.

-_Mes parents nous rejoindront-ils un jour ?_

Pavel lui tournait maintenant le dos, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il serrait les dents comme jamais. Il lui prit pourtant la main et la serra dans un geste qui se voulait compatissant.

-_Je regrette, mais il y a peu de chance de les revoir un jour. _Le cœur d'Honor se serra, il lui semblait que tout autour d'elle était très loin, comme un rêve lointain. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve c'était la réalité elle le savait, même si elle ne le réalisait pas complètement, trop de choses s'étaient passées ce soir, elle était bien trop fébrile et nerveuse.

_-Mais ce n'est pas impossible n'est-ce pas ?_ Murmura Honor, _Il y a encore un peu d'espoir ?_

Le garde s'était arrêté devant les portes qui menaient à la salle du trône. Quand elles s'ouvrirent, ils s'avancèrent tout deux vers Odin et Frigga, ce dernier dominait toute la pièce assis sur son siège, il avait l'air sévère. Frigga, contrairement à son époux avait un l'air affligé, cela s'accentua quand elle vit Honor. Elle couru vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Honor était de moins en moins rassurée, est-ce que quelqu'un allait enfin lui dirent ce qu'ils se passaient ?

-_Que Freyr soit loué, tu es maintenant en sécurité avec nous._

_-Que tout le monde sorte immédiatement ! Pavel et Heimdall vous restez !_ Tonna Odin.

Honor remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Heimdall était présent bien qu'en retrait derrière une colonne, il était accompagner de Loki et Thor. Tous deux semblaient surpris que leurs présences soient requisses si tardivement, enfin l'un plus que l'autre, Thor était avachit contre une colonne. Quand Honor fut assez près elle sentit une forte odeur d'hydromel émaner de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de ses activités nocturnes. Lorsque les gardes furent tous dehors, Honor laissa tomber son masque, elle avait l'air désormais apeurée et elle tremblait légèrement. Loki s'en inquiétât aussitôt.

-_Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Pavel répondit.

-_Son altesse va bien, elle a été … quelque peu secouée par les événements de cette nuit._

-_Loki emmena la dans un endroit calme, mais pas les jardins. Et emmène ton frère aussi. Je peux sentir les vapeurs d'alcool jusqu'ici._ Ordonna avec rudesse le Père de toutes choses.

-_Mais …_

_-Mon chéri, allez dans ta chambre vous y serez au calme._ Frigga voulait donner l'impression d'être calme mais elle ne trompait personne. Sentant une objection venir de Loki, Heimdall prit les devant.

_-Il_ _semble que la bienséance ne soit plus à l'ordre du jour mon Prince._

De plus en plus déconcerté, il obéit sans poser de questions, il dut secouer un peu Thor et l'aider à le maintenir debout pour quitter la pièce. Une fois sortit, il demanda à un garde qu'on aille chercher de l'aide pour mettre son frère au lit. Abandonnant Thor à son sort, il jeta un œil à Honor, elle les avait bien suivis mais ses bras restaient bloqués autour d'elle dans un geste dérisoire de protection, elle tremblait toujours. Loki était plus que perdu, jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi fragile, il avait l'impression qu'un simple toucher pourrait la détruire. Il lui prit doucement le menton et lui murmura doucement.

-_Acceptez-vous mon bras et ma compagnie_.

Elle aurait voulu sourire mais ses lèvres tremblaient trop, voyant son émotion il choisit de ne pas attendre sa réponse. C'est lorsqu'il lui prit le bras qu'elle fondit en larmes s'accrochant à Loki avec désespoir. C'étaient des larmes silencieuses mais elle paraissait tellement anéantie que Loki n'osa pas la questionner.

Une fois dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Loki lui demanda avec délicatesse s'il elle voulait un verre d'eau ou quelque chose à boire. Au lieu de lui répondre elle raconta sa nuit d'une traite, comme si elle s'arrêtait un instant elle ne trouverait plus assez de courage pour continuer. L'intrusion de sa mère et de Pavel dans sa chambre, les images qu'elle avait eu dans le hall, l'attente du dernier voyage, les gens hagards et apeurés tout comme elle, la peur et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentit et qui étaient encore présentes, et surtout les paroles inquiétantes de Pavel à propos de ses parents.

_-Loki, qu'est-il arrivé ? J'aimerais tellement me réveiller demain et me rendre compte que tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir n'est qu'une vague plaisanterie._

-_Mais pourquoi Jurg et Sunniva ne sont pas venus avec toi ? _

_-Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire avant, j'ignore ce que cela peut-être._

_-Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que de s'assurer de la sécurité de sa fille ?_

_-Mon grand père a bien abandonné sa femme et son fils pour assurer leur vie._

_-Tu penses que tes parents se serait sacrifié comme lui pour vous sauver ?_

_-Non, enfin … non !_ Reprit-elle plus fort. _Je l'ignore Loki, d'accord. J'ignore qui nous a attaqués cette nuit, j'ignore où sont mes parents et ce qu'ils avaient prévus de faire, je sais ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore vivants_. Elle avait l'air tellement en détresse.

-_Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller espionner, voir un peu ce qu'il se passe dans la salle du trône._

_-Écoute, je pense que personne ne souhaite notre présence, tout le monde semble être d'accord pour nous maintenir dans l'ignorance. _Elle repensait aux paroles de Sunniva, elle qui lui avait reproché de pas connaitre ni de respecter les limites. _Ça a l'air plutôt sérieux ce qui se passe._

_-Et cela ne nous a-t-il jamais arrêtés ?_

Loki avait raison et cela la réconfortait, Loki aurait toujours raison ça au moins ça avait le mérite de ne pas trop changer. Toute comme cette escapade de nuit, courir de couloirs en couloirs et se cacher des gardes lui faisaient extrêmement de bien, sans doute parce que cela elle y était habituée. Et il y avait tellement eu de choses étranges et inhabituelles ce soir qu'une « activité » normale était plus que bienvenue.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône, Loki lui fit signe de prendre sa main, ils deviendraient désormais invisibles, la seule difficulté resterait Heimdall. S'ils restaient assez discrets et s'ils prenaient garde à toujours lui tourner le dos il ne devait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Une fois entrer ils se cachèrent derrière une colonne, ce qu'ils entendirent ce soir là était peut-être la pire chose qui eurent à entendre de leur vie.

-…_beaucoup des nôtres sont morts aujourd'hui, les chitauris n'ont pas agit seuls, il semblerait que Thanos les aient guidés jusqu'à nous. _La voix de Pavel résonnait légèrement dans la salle._ Selon les informations que je viens de recevoir, il était présent à Sheandell ce soir. Heureusement il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherche, mais si il apprend qu'une princesse shean est ici avec la source de notre magie on peut s'attendre à le voir attaquer d'ici peu._

-_En d'autres termes nous sommes en danger._ Honor ne connaissait pas cette voix, elle eut un mouvement d'interrogation envers Loki, avant de lire sur ses lèvre : Diplomate et Ambassadeur d'Asgard. _Père de toutes choses, vous m'avez appelé pour vous aider à les sheans à retrouver un foyer, mais s'il s'avère qu'ils représentent un quelconque danger aucun royaume ne voudra d'eux. _

-_Thanos n'était pas-t-il mort ? Urtz n'a-t-il sacrifié son monde pour cela ?_ La voix d'Odin était sérieuse voir austère.

_-Il semblerait que Thanos ait à nouveau survécu, peut-être sera-t-il trop faible pour attaquer maintenant, mais il réessayera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Ne lui facilite-t-on pas la tache c'est elle dont il a besoin, c'est elle qui est en danger. Il n'a que faire des autres sheans._

_- Quels sont vos plans alors? _L'ambassadeur semblait s'impatienter.

_-Faites moi la liste de nos alliés qui sont prêt à offrir l'asile à ce peuple. _ Exigea Odin.

_-C'est déjà fait, Père de Toutes Choses il n'y a aucun problème mais nous devrons accueillir le double de ce que vous avez prévus à moins que …_ La voix de l'ambassadeur était devenue hésitante.

-_Que quoi ?_ Odin semblait être à bout de patience.

_-Les géants de la forêt de fer de Jotunheim1 acceptent d'accueillir des sheans sur leurs terres. Ils n'ont pas oublié l'aide apportée de Jurg et Sunniva après la guerre que vous avait opposé à eux. Le roi Laufey a accepté leur décision bien qu'il ne la défende pas._

_-Heimdall tu ne m'as jamais trahi, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_-C'est un début, nous devrions acceptez. De plus, vous vouliez améliorer vos relations avec Jotunheim. Ça serait faire preuve de bonne volonté._

_-Bien nous allons accepter cette proposition. _

_-Et pour la princesse, quelle position allons nous adoptez?_ L'ambassadeur semblait inquiet.

_-Nous effacerons sa mémoire ainsi que celle de tous les sheans et asgardiens, Honor ainsi que Sunniva n'ont jamais existé, il n'y a jamais eu que Jurg. Nous serons quatre à connaitre la vérité sur son identité, son pendentif est assez puissant pour enfermer sa magie ainsi elle n'attira pas l'attention sur Midgard. Pavel vous l'accompagnerez, vous êtes désormais son seul protecteur. _Odin avait parlé sans émotion apparente. Frigga ne voulait pas abandonner Honor, Sunniva avait été une confidente, une amie plus que proche, Frigga était persuadée que jamais elle n'aurait éloigné ses fils si la situation était inversé.

_-Odin il n'en a jamais été question. Sunniva et Jurg nous ont confié leur fille, je suis sure qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas…_.

_-Que quoi ? Qu'elle meurt ? Parce que vous savez que c'est ce qu'il l'attend si elle reste ici, elle est en danger et en restant sur Asgard elle nous met aussi en danger. Il faut qu'elle parte et le plus vite possible, sinon elle périra comme ses parents et son grand père._

_-Odin a raison, il faut la laisser partir. Il y a déjà eu tant de sacrifice il ne sert de … _Pavel fut couper par des sanglots sonores venant de derrière la colonne. Honor n'en pouvait plus c'était désormais trop réel pour elle, ses parents étaient donc morts. Morts, pour sauver leur peuple pour la sauver elle. Plus jamais elle ne se ferait à nouveau réprimander par son père, plus jamais elle ne sentirait les mains de Sunnniva lui arranger sa coiffure ébouriffée par le vent, ni leurs rires face à ses facéties. Tout lui semblait désormais loin et étranger, elle-même se sentait vide et glacée, elle ne sentait même plus les bras de Frigga qui la berçait doucement en murmurant des paroles apaisantes tout en pleurant elle aussi.

_-Vous_ _ne pouvez lui infliger cela père ! C'est injuste, nous pouvons trouver une solution !_

-_Cela suffit Loki, il en sera ainsi et tu n'y peux rien ! Frigga_, reprit-il doucement_, endormez la chère amie, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de tachez de rendre cela moins difficile pour elle._

Frigga quittait doucement Honor qui s'était un peu calmée, elle murmura un enchantement et Honor sombra dans le sommeil.

-_Non vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit ! _

Odin fit un nouveau geste, Pavel lança un sort et Loki, l'ambassadeur et l'ensemble des neufs royaumes oublièrent l'existence d'Honor et de Sunniva. Officiellement la civilisation shean avait disparut, pour tous une guerre civile avait détruit Sheandell, et les rares survivants étaient éparpillés dans Yggdrasill.

Lorsque Loki reprit ses esprits, il se demanda pourquoi il était là dans la salle du trône à une heure aussi tardive. Puis il remarqua une jeune fille endormie dans les bras de sa mère, elle portait des vêtements de nuit. Tout cela était étrange, pourquoi sa mère était si familière avec une inconnue quand un homme la pris dans ses bras, sa camisole glissa et il put apercevoir une lune en forme de croissant sur son omoplate, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait pu voir avant de tomber lui aussi dans un lourd sommeil.

Heimdall et Pavel avec Honor dans les bras, quittèrent la pièce, et prirent la direction du bifrost. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé le pont arc-en-ciel, Pavel prit la parole.

-_Ce n'est pas un adieu, elle reviendra d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_- Je m'en doutais, Thanos aussi n'est-ce pas ? Il ne renoncera pas, il essayera alors de tout faire pour la retrouver quitte à tout détruire sur son passage_.

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi faisons-nous cela alors ?_

_-Pour gagner du temps, pour créer de nouvelles alliances contre lui, pour être prêt à le combattre à nouveau._

Heimdall soupira.

_- De sombres heures nous attendent … Veux-tu que je me charge de lui effacer la mémoire avant de partir ? Tu as beaucoup de chemin à faire._

_-Si cela ne te dérange pas._

Lorsqu'Heimdall eut finit Honor entrouvrît les yeux elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux rouges d'Heimdall avant d'être aveuglée par la lumière du bifrost et emmener loin d'Asgard, loin de son foyer et loin de Loki.

/*/*/**/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/

1Selon F.-X. Dillman dans ses notes de l'Edda de Snorri, les plus anciens textes mythologiques situent ce monde à l'Est de Midgard, alors que les textes en prose, plus récents, le situent au Nord. A l'Est se dresse la Forêt de Fer, Járnviðr, lieu de résidence des géants à forme de loups alors qu'au Nord vivent les géants de givre. Source Wikipédia (lien ici : wiki/J%C3%B6tunheim )

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/***/*/**/*/

Bonjour,

Je ne demande toujours pas une longue review etc. J'aimerais juste savoir si cette histoire vous plait beaucoup, un peu, pas du tout, ou moyennement, écrivez juste l'une de ces « descriptions » pour décrire ma fic : Bien, bof, feu de tout bois, génial, horrible, pas terrible.

Dans tout les cas merci d'avoir lu et encore merci à ma Beta Circle of Justice

Bonne semaine à vous !


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 5**

_« Toute arrivée est le commencement d'un futur départ. »  
_Le livre de la déraison souriante **Robert Sabatier**

* * *

Les années et les siècles passèrent, Loki et Honor continuèrent eux aussi de grandir séparément. Honor vivait désormais à New-York avec Pavel, ils avaient changé d'identité conformément aux souhaits d'Odin et semblaient désormais humains. Leurs apparences humaines étaient leur seule protection contre Thanos. Et celui-ci, bien qu'affaibli devait être en train de les traquer en attendant son heure.

Pavel avait facilement réussi à se faire engager dans un salon de thé, et après une vie asgardienne de bons et loyaux services le propriétaire devenu trop âgé lui avait remis son commerce. Changeant régulièrement de noms et d'âge se faisant passer pour de la famille de leur précédentes identités ils passaient complètement inaperçus dans une grande ville comme New York. Encore des années plus tard, Pavel et Honor ou plus exactement Théophile et Leah, firent la connaissance d'un certain Nick Fury venu pour trouver un job d'appoint. Son père était parti comme pilote de combat en Angleterre pendant la première guerre mondiale, étant l'ainé il lui fallait tenter de trouver un peu d'argent histoire de participer. Nick était devenu très proche de ce duo particulier, il restait souvent après le service ou passait lorsqu'il avait fini ses entrainements de boxe ou de tir au Hell's Kitchen. C'est d'ailleurs pendant un de ces entrainements que Théophile l'avait appelé en catastrophe.

Le patron du club de boxe était d'ailleurs étonné que quelqu'un ait appelé Nick,

-_Nick quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone dans le bureau._ Le patron du club de boxe où Nick avait ses habitudes avait eu l'air assez étonné que quelqu'un l'ait appelé, mais pas autant que le principal intéressé.

-_Oui, Nick à l'appareil?_

-_Nick c'est Théo, ça m'embête un peu de t'appeler comme ça, comment vas-tu_ ?

-_Bien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

-_C'est Leah, écoute je te donnerais tous les soirs de repos que tu veux si tu reste ce soir avec elle._

-_Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ? _Le ton pressant de son interlocuteur avait inquiété le boxeur.

-_Non, je ne pourrais pas être là ce soir d'accord ?_ Théophile semblait perdre embarrassé quand il rajouta rapidement. _Et ils ont annoncé de l'orage cette nuit._

-_Et c'est quoi le problème ? _Fury ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dérangeait-il en plein entrainement, surtout à cause d'un orage ?

-_Elle a peur de l'orage_.

-_Elle a dix sept ans donc excuse moi si je me répète mais c'est quoi le problème ? _

-_Elle a vraiment peur de l'orage donc excuse moi si je me répète mais est-ce que tu peux venir ?_ Il souffla avant de faire une dernière proposition. _Bon écoutes je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, alors une semaine de salaire pour faire la baby-sitter ce soir qu'en dis-tu ?_

-_Je dis que t'exagères mais une semaine de salaire pour un soir ça ne se refuse pas_.

En arrivant au salon, il ne pouvait imaginer quelle étrange soirée il allait passer. Nick était maintenant du coté privé de l'immeuble, Leah était barricadée dans sa chambre au dernier étage. Des tentures avaient placées devant les fenêtres pour ne pas laisser filtrer la lueur des éclairs, il ne restait qu'un problème le bruit. Nick s'était moqué de cette peur irrationnelle et il n'y voyait là qu'un caprice de plus. Mais lorsque l'orage éclata pour de bon, il eut beaucoup de mal à gérer Leah, elle pleurait et tremblait à chaque fois que le tonnerre grondait. C'était très déstabilisant, comment une jeune fille de cet âge pouvait encore avoir peur de l'orage ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment la calmer, il avait pourtant une sœur et un frère plus jeune, mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais réagit aussi violemment que Leah. Il eut même droit à une crise de panique. Il ne comprenait pas la terreur que pouvait lui inspirer un simple orage, au bout de plusieurs heures de pleurs assez violentes, il crut devenir fou. Mais bon dieu que lui avait-il pris d'accepter ce marché avec Théophile, une semaine de salaire pour supporter ça, ça n'était pas assez. Théophile allait l'entendre, et pour cause ça faisait deux heures que l'orage grondait, l'état de stress de Leah l'avait gagné depuis longtemps maintenant. Ses dents crissaient à chaque coup de tonnerre, il serrait les poings à chaque éclair, attendant encore un sanglot bruyant ou un cri de surprise. Il était sous tension depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre plus bruyant que les autres éclata il se mit à hurler.

-_ARRÊTES ÇA ! ÇA SUFFIT JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! _

Leah ahurie le regarda oublia même de pleurer, mais il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour reprendre sa verve habituelle.

-_Arrêter quoi ? D'avoir peur ? Tu es venu pourquoi au juste ? Tu n'as qu'as partir je dirais à Théo que tu es venu et que tu en as eu assez ! Oui, je tremble de trouille ! Oui, c'est insupportable ! Mais c'est pour ça que t'es là non ? Si tu ne sais pas être une baby-sitter potable tu n'as partir !_

Juste à la fin de sa tirade le tonnerre se mit à gronder et aussitôt Leah plongea sous ses draps.

-_Tu es vraiment une peste capricieuse_, soupira Nick. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre un bras sortit de dessus les draps pour pincer Fury au bras. Il émit un léger rire, toute la tension accumuler avait disparu, elle était pénible cette gosse capricieuse mais elle avait le mérite d'être attachante. Outre ses manières de petite précieuse et son caractère changeant, elle l'amusait. Elle était taquine et moqueuse, mais parfois elle devenait subitement sérieuse voir mélancolique. Ces grimaces et caprices faisaient partie de son caractère, mais souvent Fury pensait qu'elles lui servaient aussi de masque pour se protéger.

Encore une heure l'orage était loin et Leah endormie. Théophile rentra et Nick toucha sa paie durement gagné. D'autres années passèrent Nick Fury entra dans l'armée et alla entrainer des aviateurs aux Pays-Bas lors de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Ce n'est que des années plus tard, lorsqu'il devint directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D qu'il retrouva Théophile. Cette fois là, il lui demanda un autre service, un service que Nick Fury ne pouvait pas refuser. Et décidément les services de Théo lui coutaient toujours plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé…

Le temps passa aussi sur Asgard, Loki subissait de plus en plus l'indifférence d'Odin et l'éloignement de Thor, il était de moins en moins complaisant envers ces derniers. Bien que recherchant toujours l'affection et la reconnaissant des deux, il se laissait aller à des mouvements d'humeur plus souvent et en leurs présences. Ses farces qui étaient autrefois malicieuses et drôles et ce même pour la victime, étaient devenues plus vexantes, blessantes. Et Thor en était bien entendu devenu la principale cible, seule Frigga semblait encore le comprendre et l'apaiser. Parfois Loki sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, comme si il avait possédé un objet précieux et que ce dernier avait disparu. Au début, il pensa à Thor et à leur complicité ancienne, mais il su d'instinct que ce n'était pas ça. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir, et sa curiosité finit par se transformer en frustration.

Un jour cependant il finit par s'en ouvrir à Frigga, l'air de rien et feignant un ton badin. Face à lui elle avait eu l'air embarrassée et avait évité son regard. Elle lui avait juste soufflé cette phrase énigmatique : « L'intuition peut mener à la révélation de la vérité des choses comme à leurs pertes. ». Loki n'avait pas comprit à quoi cela faisait référence et avait préféré oublier cette scène, cela l'avait intimidé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Voir Frigga si embarrassée et fuyante l'avait mis très mal aise comme si il avait abordé un sujet répréhensible et défendu, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il en était. Il se força à oublier ce sentiment, mais les sentiments sont comme les souvenirs et on ne les oublie jamais vraiment.

Puis vint le jour où il rencontra un émissaire Jotun, ce fut peut-être le début de tout ou alors la fin. Il était parti sur Nidavellir à la recherche de métaux précieux et aux propriétés magiques puissantes. Alors qu'il allait conclure un achat avec un forgeron nain, l'émissaire s'immisça dans leur conversation.

-_Pas besoin de perdre votre temps à négocier comme un vulgaire marchand, je vais régler vos achats, nous avons à discuter_. Le ton était sans répliques, d'ordinaire Loki aurait lancé une réplique cinglante mais la surprise de voir un Jotun à Nidavellir lui fit perdre son éloquence.

Une fois installés dans une taverne peu fréquentable, la discussion prit un tour on ne peut plus étrange.

-_Vous vous demandez ce que je veux, je vais être direct, juste un moyen d'introduire à Asgard et dans son palais trois Jotuns. C'est tout ce que je demande._ Sans déambule il avait exposé ses volontés à Loki, et il ne semblait pas douter un seul instant que celui-ci pourrait refuser.

-_Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Pourquoi risquerais-je de briser la paix entre Asgard et Jothunheim_ _?_

-_Les rumeurs sur votre avenir courent, vous savez, celles sur votre frère plus vite encore. On le dit belliqueux arrogant et orgueilleux, la paix entre les neufs royaumes est compromise si d'aventure il montait sur le trône d'Asgard. Alors que vous semblez bien plus sage et avisé, on vous relègue au second plan, cela ne vous agace pas ?_

Loki serrait les dents, le Jothun avait touché un point sensible. Ainsi donc même les neuf royaumes le confinaient au rôle de second. N'était-il que ça aux yeux de tous : l'éternel second derrière Thor ? En voyant qu'il avait touché son but, l'émissaire poursuivit.

-_Votre frère apparaitra sous son vrai jour à votre père, il ne pourra ignorer plus longtemps sa nature dilettante. _

- _Pourquoi feriez-vous cela, qu'y gagnerez-vous au juste ?_

-_Une paix durable entre Asgard et Jothunheim, nous n'ignorons pas l'aversion que nous inspirons aux asgardiens, pour l'instant votre père nous garantit la paix, mais votre frère ne semble pas disposer du même état d'esprit. Sans la caissette de l'hiver nous sommes vulnérables à toutes attaques, et le roi Laufey ne peut prendre le risque de laisser Thor monter sur le trône d'Asgard et détruire le peu que nous ayons reconstruit. De plus il n'est pas prêt pour être roi._

-_Et comment puis-je être sur que vous me trahirez pas ma confiance?_ Loki se méfiait, et le Jothun en face de lui avait toujours l'air aussi assuré de la réponse positive qu'il lui donnerait.

-_Malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas, mais vous conviendrez que seulement trois Jothuns à Asgard ne pourront causer que très peu de dégâts. Après, il est aisé de deviner la suite des événements, l'inconscience et l'orgueil de Thor prouveront à tous son inaptitude à gouverner, du moins pour le moment. Au pire Thor subira une sanction qui lui apprendra les devoirs d'un roi, au mieux vous prendrez sa place. _

-_Je ne désire pas monter sur le trône,_ il continua plus bas,_ du moins pas sans lui_.

- _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

Il avait accepté, après tout que risquait-il ? Trois Jothuns ne pouvaient causer que très peu de dégâts… Puis quelque chose l'avait effrayé dans les paroles de l'émissaire, ainsi donc Jothunheim craignait de voir Thor roi ? Quant était-il des autres royaumes ? La réputation de Thor était certes méritée à plusieurs égards, mais pourrait-elle lui couter le trône ? Il devait bientôt succéder à Odin, mais si Thor n'avait pas les ressources et qualités qui faisait un bon roi qu'adviendrait-il d'Asgard et des huit autres royaumes ? Pour son propre bien Thor avait besoin d'une leçon, sur cette pensée il rentra à Asgard sans se douter des futures conséquences.

La suite s'était très vite enchainée, l'intrusion des Jothuns, l'excursion sur Jothunheim, le bannissement de Thor, la vérité sur ses origines, le sommeil d'Odin, les doutes d'Hoggun sur l'identité du traitre qui séjournait à la cour d'Asgard, sa tentative de garder Thor sur Midgard avec des mensonges pour qu'enfin Odin l'estime, sa confrontation avec Laufey. Et finalement le retour de Thor accompagné d'Odin, encore et toujours Thor. Cette fois il n'y avait plus moyen de se défiler il avait fini par leur dire tout son ressentiment et avait fini par se laisser tomber du pont arc-en-ciel. Et Loki avait fait la triste découvert que même lorsqu'on croyait ne pas pouvoir être plus bas, on se trompait lourdement.

Après de longs mois à subir des tortures autant physiques que mentales, il avait fini par accepter et même apprécier l'idée de conquérir Midgard sans plus se préoccuper un instant des vraies intentions de ses interlocuteurs. Et pour la deuxième fois Thor, accompagnés des avengers, s'était mis sur sa route. Il avait pu même un court instant reprendre ses esprits, mais l'Autre «était toujours là. Mieux valait affronter la justice d'Asgard du moins pour le moment, seule Frigga semblait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il cru connaître ses pires instants, certes l'enferment ne lui plaisait guère mais la perte de Frigga fut la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver, et pire que tout son impuissance. S'il avait été libre, il aurait pu la protéger, faire quelque chose… Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement, Frigga s'en était allée, Frigga la seule qui comptait encore vraiment, celle qui avait toujours eu confiance, celle qui le comprenait, le rassurait, et désormais il faudra continuer sans elle.

Même s'il était pour lui hors de questions de le montrer, la requête de Thor pour sa vengeance envers Malekith fut plus qu'apprécier par Loki, il aurait pu le remercier cent fois de l'associer à la vengeance de Frigga, et ce malgré le fait que Thor ne cachait pas son animosité envers lui. Puis il avait cru mourir sur les terres désolées de Svartalfheim, l'idée de mourir lui avait plu, dans la vengeance il rejoindrait Frigga. Mais encore une fois quelque chose en lui, lui donna envie de continuer de se battre, de survivre, il connaissait ce sentiment il l'avait déjà ressentit avant de passer un accord avec l'autre. C'était comme si la part la plus revancharde et la plus obstinée de lui prenait le contrôle sans qu'il puisse se raisonner. Il s'était vu prendre la place du Père de Toutes Choses sur le trône, plongeant celui-ci dans le sommeil d'Odin. Il était enfin roi, il avait ce pour quoi il s'était battu, il avait vu Thor renoncer au trône, personne ne semblait ne serait-ce que soupçonner la supercherie et pourtant quelque chose manquait …

Il repensait sans cesse à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Frigga, quand il lui avait jeté au visage qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Et quand il ne pensait pas à cela c'était à une autre conversation qu'il avait en tête «L'intuition peut mener à la révélation de la vérité des choses comme à leurs pertes », qu'est-ce que cette phrase pouvait signifier ? Il y songeait souvent avant de dormir et des rêves troublant envahissaient son sommeil. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'en souvenir, les rares seules bribes qu'il en gardait sombraient dans l'oubli. Il avait l'impression que Frigga avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, que cela était peut-être une source de solution… C'était très étrange, cependant quelque chose de plus perturbant encore arrivait lorsqu'il s'asseyait sur Hlidskjálf, au début cela ne se produisait que de temps en temps pour être finalement fréquent. Ces derniers temps, cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il était sur le trône d'Asgard, il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer autre chose que cette banale midgardienne. Elle était plutôt commune, elle avait des cheveux longs et bouclés couleurs miel, une peau légèrement halée, il avait compris qu'elle travaillait et vivait dans un salon de thé. Il ignorait pourquoi une créature aussi insignifiante l'empêchait de contempler le reste des neufs royaumes. Il avait tenté de trouver une réponse, avait consulté nombre de livres mais n'avait rien trouvé, finalement il se résolu à consulter Heimdall le gardien.

Cette pensée ne l'enchantait guère et il avait longtemps hésité, mais Heimdall était surement le seul à pouvoir lui fournir un début d'explications, arriver au bifrost Loki sous sa forme d'Odin commença :

-_Heimdall mon vieil ami …_

-_Loki, je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas venu plus tôt…_ Visiblement Heimdall l'attendait, ce n'était pas de bonne augure pour le magicien.

-_Bien je vois que je suis découvert, apparemment personne ne peut tromper ta vigilance, mais tu m'as laissé régner combien de temps en laissant ton roi dans le sommeil ? _Il prit un ton moqueur en ajoutant, _ça ne te ressemble pas Heimdall, trahir ainsi son roi c'en est presque décevant_.

_-Certaines circonstances m'obligent à revoir mes positions, parfois pour protéger Asgard et son roi, il faut laisser certaines contrariétés se dérouler_.

- _Quelles genres de circonstances?_

-_Celles qui t'empêchent de contempler les neufs royaumes librement par exemple… D'étranges événements se passent dans Yggdrasil et dans des contrées encore plus lointaines, ces événements tentent de rester dans l'ombre mais ils ne peuvent me tromper. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, quelque chose se prépare. Je ne peux avoir aucunes certitudes sur ce qui se passe vraiment, mais ce qui t'arrive à un lien direct avec Thanos le titan fou. Cette fille que tu vois et qui te tourmente, elle aussi est liée à Thanos, pas de la même manière que toi._

-_De la même manière ?_

-_Elle n'a pas conclu de pacte avec Thanos_.

-_Mais je n'ai pas …_ S'il avait conclu un pacte, cela voulait dire que l'Autre n'était qu'un intermédiaire entre lui et Thanos. Il n'avait été qu'un pion, un pantin tombé dans un piège. Et pire que tout c'était Heimdall qui lui en donnait la confirmation.

-_C'est très certainement ce pacte qui a du te sauver la vie sur __Svartalfheim, d'ailleurs tu ne pourras pas échapper à tes engagements sauf si Thanos venait à mourir. Cette fille pourra peut-être t'aider mais il n'y a aucune certitude à avoir, puisqu'elle aussi est potentiellement en danger_.

-_Puisqu'il n'y a pas de certitudes qu'est ce que j'y gagne au juste ?_ Demanda Loki avec un certain dédain.

- _Il faut que tu aies toujours un enjeu ?_

-_Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de jouer._ Le ton de Loki était doucereux même face à quelqu'un d'aussi stoïque qu'Heimdall il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, espérant un jour le voir sortir de sa réserve.

-_ Cette fille ne te tourmentera plus, ni pendant ton sommeil ni sur le trône_. Répondit le gardien.

-_Ou je pourrais simplement la tuer._

-_Je ne pense pas non …_ Fit Heimdall avec un étrange sourire. _Tes rêves ont une signification, ils doivent t'amener à un but bien précis, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus c'est une décision d'Odin et Frigga._

-_Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Thor, il est déjà sur Terre et il est littéralement fou de ces petites et faibles créatures que sont les midgardiens_.

Ignorant le ton sarcastique de Loki, Heimdall continua imperturbable.

_-__Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être faites par d'autres. C'est toi qui a un problème avec cette fille et Thanos, pas Thor n'est ce pas ? Puis tes talents seront plus utiles que des éclairs et un marteau. Quand tu seras sur Midgard protège cette fille, un homme l'accompagne, dis lui que tu cherche le porteur de lumière qui m'a former. Il comprendra et cela n'attira pas nos ennemis. N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin avec lui ou tu risques de trouver à qui parler. Fais-toi discret. _

_-Je ne suis pas Thor… _

_-Evites juste d'essayer de conquérir ce monde encore une fois. De plus pour régler ton problème tu vas devoir faire confiance à cet homme, sans ta magie tu es largement vulnérable. Il deviendra ton protecteur en cas de danger._

-_Sans magie ?! Pourquoi serais-je sans magie ?_

-_Le bifrost ne peut t'emmener, ce pacte est en toi et il est trop lourd a supporter pour le bifrost, tu vas devoir faire le trajet par toi-même …_

-_Et donc ma téléportation plus ce « pacte » vont utiliser trop de magie pour que je puisse l'utiliser tout de suite._ Finit Loki avec un soupir.

-_Une dernière chose, __sache que le porteur à mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour établir un contact avec le groupe qui guidait les midgardiens qui t'ont combattu, ne gâches pas tous ses efforts._

-_C'est tout ?_

- _Bonne chance Loki d'Asgard._

* * *

**_Voilà c'était le chapitre 4 !_**

**_Je ne demande toujours pas une longue review, juste un petit mot histoire de me motiver à écrire régulièrement.  
_**

**_Dans tout les cas merci d'avoir lu et encore merci à ma Beta Circle of Justice !  
_**

**_Bonne semaine à vous !_**


End file.
